Dont Forget
by blackforceranger
Summary: Después de olvidar todo lo pasado los últimos dos años y a pesar de una promesa que un gran mentor prometió no romper, Troy Burrows, Gia Moran, Noah Craver y Emma Goodall son llamados de nuevo a recuperar sus poderes y unas vidas que no deberían recordar. Ahora los jovenes pelean entre recuperar su pasado, dominar sus poderes y vivir una vida normal envuelta por el misterio.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: New Year**

Otro año más las clases comenzaban con el tipico discurso del director sobre esfuerzo y validez, las tipicas bromas entre mayores y los grupos que luego dividirían el instituto en varias facciones de populares, normales, jugadores, pringados y sabiondos.

La mayoría de los grupos se preparaba para el nuevo año escolar de distinta manera, los sabiondos teorizaban sobre sus proyectos y las maneras de impresionar a sus profesores, los pringados pasaban lo más desapercibidos posiles, los populares se dedicaban a lucirse como mejor podían y los normales pasaban el día como cualquier otro, con amigos.

La única variación de aquella gerarquía era que los futbolistas no estaban metiendose con nadie, ni disfrutando de las chicas, en lugar de eso estaban entrenando tranquilamente, por segundo año consecutivo.

Y según Noah, aquello no era normal.

-Eso es raro.-comentó Emma mientras paseaban por el campús.

-Ni una novatada en dos años, aqui tiene que haber algo.-dijo Noah mirando a sus tres amigos mientras pasaban por el lado del campo de fútbol donde nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera de en que estatus social estaba cada uno.

Normalmente, Troy y Gia no solían prestar atención a las cosas que sus mejores amigos sospechaban sobre el equipo de fútbol pero debían reconocer que hasta para ellos era raro que ninguno hubiera hecho ya algún comentario sobre alguno de ellos.

-Quien sabe...-dijo Troy.-...quizá el entrenador los a puesto en orden.

-¿El Señor Mayers?-pregunto Noah.-...estas de broma.

-Ahí estoy con Noah.-dijo Gia.-...Mayers no pondría en orden ni a su perro.

Troy se encogió de hombros mientras Emma agarraba del brazo a Gia y las dos se adelantaban dejando a los dos chicos solos para hablar mientras Emma se paraba delante de un montón de plantas.

-No se.-dijo Noah.-...dos años...es como si algo hubiera pasado y nos lo hubieramos perdido.

-Bueno, si nos hemos perdido cosas.-comentó Troy.-...te recuerdo que tuvimos un accidente que nos ha dejado amnesicos y no recordamos muchas cosas de antes de despertarnos en el hospital.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Noah soltando un suspiro.-...dejalo, me estare volviendo paranoico.

Troy sonrió palmeando a su amigo en la espalda mientras seguían a las chicas hacia donde los estaban esperando.

-No estas paranoico, Noah.-dijo Troy.-...yo también pienso que hay algo raro.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Noah bajando la voz para que no lo escucharan las chicas.

-Claro.-dijo Troy.-...demasiada precaución a nuestro alrededor, no me gusta.

Noah asintió con fuerza caminando sin mirar hacia la puerta cuando chocó con lo que él definiría como una piedra pero realmente era el pecho de un hombre.

-Ten cuidado, hijo.-dijo el hombre.-...no quiero que te choques así cuando estes en mi clase corriendo.

-¿Su clase?-pregunto Troy.

-Conner Mckight.-dijo él con una sonrisa.-...soy vuestro profesor de gimnasia y el encargado del equipo de fútbol.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron mirando al hombre que no debería pasar de los 30 y aún así tenía un cuerpo bien definido y parecía muco más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubieran visto antes.

-¿Y Mayers?-pregunto Noah mientras Emma y Gia se colocaban a lado de su amigos.

-Esta enfermo y me ha pedido que lo cubra.-dijo Conner.-...así que espero que esteis listos, porque yo no soy nada blando.

Conner sonrió antes de salir corriendo hacia las pistas de fútbol dejando a los cuatro jovenes mirando con la boca abierta y la extraña sensación de que aquel año iba a ser distinto a cualquier otro.

-Eso a sido más raro que lo de los futbolistas.-murmuro Gia.

-¿Soy la única que piensa que nos estamos perdiendo algo?-pregunto Emma.

-Quien sabe.-dijo Noah.-...igual es mejor no saberlo.

-Igual si.-murmuro Troy.-...por el momento vamos a clase.

Y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar sin pensar mucho en su encuentro con el nuevo profesor ni lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos desde que tuvieran el accidente e intentando solo disfrutar de su vida normal tanto como pudieran.

-Dont Forget-

Tommy Oliver sonrió mientras levantaba la mano para indicarle a Conner donde estaba sentado, después de horas interminables de claustro y primeras impresiones con una de sus clases, Tommy había llamado a Conner para ponerse al día con él y, finalmente, poder tomarse un descanso. El profesor de gimnasia sonrió y, cogiendo su café y su bollo fue a sentarse con el nuevo director del instituto Harwood.

-Bienvenido.-dijo Tommy.-...¿que tal a sido el primer encuentro?

-Muy bueno.-dijo Conner.-...sobretodo porque me he encontrado con Troy, Noah, Gia y Emma.

Tommy dejó su café en la mesa y miro a su antiguo dino ranger rojo mientras Conner le confirmaba con su mirada la infromación y le señalaba la ventana donde Tommy pudo ver a los cuatro jovenes caminar juntos hacia el local de Ernie y volvió a mirar a Conner.

-¿Te han reconocido?-pregunto Tommy.

-Ni lo más minimo.-murmuro Conner.

-Parece que no recuerdan nada.-dijo Tommy.-...no se les ve afectados.

Conner asintió lentamente mirando su taza de café mientras dejaba las ondas de dolor pasar a través de él y calmaba la frustración que sentía por todo lo que habían perdido en los últimos dos años.

_Las memorias de los chicos, a uno de ellos, heridas que jamás sanaran..._

-Tu no eres experto en pensar.

Conner sonrió mientras reconocía la voz de su esposa que le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Tommy antes de sentarse entre los dos con su propio café.

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Conner cogiendo su mano.-...pensé que estarías en el estudio.

-He terminado antes y he decidido ver al distinguido profesor y al sexy profesor de gimnasia.

-Puedes llamarme Tommy.-murmuro Tommy con una sonrisa.

-Y a mi sexy, princesa.-sonrió Conner atrayendola hacia él para robarle un beso.

Tommy apartó su mirada mientras los dejaba saludarse tranquilamete y miro hacia el cielo donde las nubes parecieron ennegrecerse mientras lo recorría una sensación extraña por su cuerpo.

Sus años de experiencia le habían hecho extremadamente precavido sobre las cosas extrañas que podían pasar en el mundo.

_**Flashback**_

_-Se que Zack te diría que haces buen uso de su color._

_-Más me vale, no puedo ser peor que los demás, ¿verdad?_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Eh, Tommy.-dijo Conner.-...¿estas bien?

-Si...-dijo saliendo de su momento personal.-...voy a mi despacho, ¿os veo para cenar en mi casa?

-Lo que ella diga.-dijo Conner señalando a su esposa.

-¿Kira?-pregunto Tommy.-...Kim y Kelly quieren enseñarte su nueva forma de hacer crepes y Ethan, Trent y Hayley han dicho que estarían allí.

-Entonces estaremos.-dijo Kira.

Tommy asintió despidiendose de ellos mientras Conner terminaba su café y miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?-rió Conner.

-Que te pasa.-dijo ella sin ni siquiera preguntar.-...y no me digas nada, te conozco.

Conner suspiro acomodandose en la silla mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa y miraba a la mesa que tenía delante de él buscando alguna manera correcta de hablar con ella sin que su dolor por haberlo perdido le golpeara directamente en la cara.

-Hoy vi a Troy, Gia, Emma y Noah.-dijo Conner.

Kira lo miro sorprendida antes de poner una mano en su hombro y acariciarle la mano en señal de apoyo para que continuara hablando.

-¿Te reconocieron?-pregunto Kira.

-No, no tienen ni idea de nada.-dijo Conner.-...pude hablar con Troy y Noah un poco pero me fuí antes de que las emociones fueran más fuertes.

Kira asintió sabiendo que aquello había sido duro para Conner, perder a uno de los Rangers y más en aquellas circunstancias había sido duro para todos llevando a los equipos de Rangers actuales a replantearse sus decisiones sobre lo que debían hacer para proteger la Tierra, mientras que todos habían decidido estar en contacto por si acaso, ellos habían decidido junto con los Samurai Rangers a mantenerse cerca de los jovenes en caso de que ellos necesitaran ayuda o recuperaran algo de su memoria perdida.

Aunque eso no quitaba la verdad sobre la que ahora Conner, Tommy y Mike especialmente se lamentaban, la perdida de un Ranger que jamás tuvo que desaparecer de aquella manera.

-Vamos a casa.-murmuro Kira acercandose a Conner para besar su frente.-...¿has terminado ya verdad?

-Si...-dijo él.

-Entonces vamos. Nos daremos un baño caliente y haremos justo lo que quería que hicieramos.-dijo Kira levantando a Conner de su silla.

-¿Un primo Ranger para enseñarle a jugar al fútbol?-pregunto Conner con media sonrisa.

-No bobo.-sonrió ella.-...vamos a vivir la vida tranquila mienras podamos.

Conner asintió abrazando a su esposa mientras salía de la cafetería con la mente muy lejos de allí, esperando, aunque solo fuera por una vez, que la paz de su mundo se mantuviera por un tiempo.

-Dont Forget-

Las luces de la cueva se iluminaron levemente cuando Mike entro en la sala donde los Megaforce Rangers habían compartido sus historias, a su alrededor, pequeños muñecos con las formas de los distintos Rangers lo rodeaban mientras Tensou y Gosei se despertaban de su tranquilo sueño haciendo recordar a Mike que por el momento, los Rangers podían mantener su paz.

Porque uno de ellos ya se había encargado de la amenaza.

-¡Tensou! ¡Abuelo Gosei!

La pequeña detrás de Mike se lanzó literalmente a los brazos del robot que comenzó a rodar con ella en sus brazos mientras Gosei se iluminaba y daba luz a todo el lugar.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Mike.-dijo Gosei.

-Gracias Gosei.-dijo Mike.-..Krissy quería venir y como RoboKnight esta ayudando a Emily en el centro social pensé en traerla.

-Me alegro.-dijo Gosei mientras se iluminaba con un tono rojo tras recibir un abrazo de Krissy.-...la echabamos de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros.-dijo Krissy.

Mike sonrió antes de que su atención fuera captada por una figura colocada con todas las demás en las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Megaforce Negro?-pregunto Mike cogiendo la figura.

-Pensamos que era un buen tributo.-dijo Gosei.

El Samurai Verde miro la figura con orgullo, como un solo joven y novato le había enseñado que la valentía y la capacidad de proteger eran las armas más importantes que un Ranger podía tener era algo que todavía se escapaba de su entendimiento pero él lo había hecho mostrando a Mike de nuevo porque él debía proteger aquel mundo.

-Mike, ¿puedo verlo?-pregunto Krissy alzando sus manos.

Mike asintió pasandole la figura a Krissy que la agarro con una enorme sonrisa mientras Mike la miraba, ella era uno de los mejores logros que habían hecho, la niña era vital, con mucha fuerza y con un extraño talento en el fútbol.

-Hola tío.-dijo Krissy dandole un beso a la figura.-...¿sabes que hoy entre en el equipo alevín infanti femenino? A sido divertido aunque el entrenador dice que voy muy avanzada.

-Krissy.-dijo Mike.

-Ya se que no va a contestarme.-murmuro Krissy.-...pero nadie me deja ver al de verdad así que puedo contarle mis cosas a su figura, ¿Verdad?

Mike asintió no teniendo corazón para negarse mientras Krissy caminaba por la cueva contando todo lo que le había pasado a la figura con Tensou detrás de ella mientras el Ranger y el mentor se quedaban a solas.

-Gosei, Conner me llamó esta mañana.-dijo Mike.-...dice que ha visto a Troy, Noah, Gia y Emma en el instituto.

-¿Sus padres ya les dejan ir?-pregunto Gosei.

-Eso parece.-murmuro Mike.-...supongo que sin el riesgo de encontrarse entre clases y su recuperación, ya no tienen nada que temer.

Gosei brilló intensamente mostrando la furia que Mike sentía en su interior, podía entender una y mil veces las razones de que los padres no quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran en aquel peligro, pero lo que habían hecho por asegurar aquello era algo que jamás podría perdonar.

-Conner dice que no recuerdan nada de nada.-dijo Mike.-...ni lo saben sobre nosotros, ni lo recuerdan a él ni lo que fueron.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Gosei.-...quizá es mejor así.

El Samurai Verde también lo pensaba solo que tenía un problema serio con dejarlo pasar, ellos merecían tanto recordar como su compañero caido merecía ser recordado y no le gustaba que no se pudiera hacer nada solo por la protección de unos padres demasiado preocupados.

-¿Te importa si Krissy se queda aqui un rato?-pregunto Mike pensativo.

-Claro que no.-dijo Gosei.-...ve tranquilo hijo.

Mike asintió caminando fuera de la cueva mientras Krissy seguía contandole su día a la figura del Megaforce Negro y a Tensou dejando a Gosei solo con sus propios pensamientos.

_Quizá sea mejor si solo dejamos la herida cerrar sin dolor..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Dreams, Oh Dreams**

_**-No te saldrás con la tuya, Vrak.-grito el Ranger Rojo.**_

_**A su lado, sus compañeros preparaban sus armas cuando de repente, Vrak señalo hacia un pilar que sostenía un pequeño puente por donde varios coches pasaban en aquel momento.**_

_**-¡Destruiré todo!-grito Vrak.**_

_**-¡No!**_

_**El Ranger Negro corrió a toda velocidad mientras los disparos de Vrak hacian tambalear los pilares del puente forzando al Ranger Negro a invocar rocas gigantes para mantener el puente.**_

_**-Menos mal...-susurro el Ranger Azul.**_

_**-¡La niña!-grito la Ranger Rosa.**_

_**El Ranger Rojo miro a su compañero negro como se abalanzaba sobre la niña cubriendo su cuerpo con el de él mientras el pilar caía sobre ellos levantando nada más que polvo y ruinas a su alrededor.**_

_**-No...-susurro el Ranger Azul mientras la Ranger Rosa se echaba las manos a la cabeza y la Ranger Amarilla caía al suelo de rodillas.**_

_**-¡No puede ser!-grito la Ranger Amarilla.**_

_**El Ranger Rojo se dio la vuelta mirando a su enemigo mientras apretaba los puños con furia y se lanzaba con su espada dragón a por él solo para ser golpeado al suelo duramente y ver como sus amigos cayendo lentamente tras él antes de que la oscuridad tomara fuerza y lo forzara a cerrar los ojos.**_

Troy despertó con el sudor cubriendo su frente mientras miraba a todos lados respirando al verse en su cama y en su casa, a salvo de cosas como la que había pasado en su sueño. La agonía del Ranger Rojo al ver a su amigo caído, la desesperación al ver caer a todos los demás, todo había sido tan real que Troy casi no encontraba una manera de mantener sus pensamientos fuera de sus sueños.

Decidiendo que no podría volver a dormir en un rato, Troy se levantó de la cama y se movió hasta la cocina donde se puso algo de agua y respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos para intentar calmar sus problematicas emociones.

-¿Troy?

La voz de su padre lo asusto mientras veía al hombre apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina mirandolo entre las sombras con la mirada cansada que solía llevar siempre en los últimos tiempos.

-Si, papa, soy yo.-dijo el muchacho pasandose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Esta todo bien hijo?

Troy suspiro, nunca durante su infacia o su juventud le había escondido nada a sus padres pero no estaba seguro de que aquella vez pudiera contarles lo que realmente pasaba con él y los sueños que estaba teniendo.

-No puedo dormir.-dijo Troy.-...¿y tu?

-Lo mismo...

Troy asintió mientras su padre se servía un vaso de agua y se lo bebía de un trago dejando el vaso en el fregadero después de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Papa...-dijo Troy.-...¿todo esta bien?

-Si hijo.-dijo su padre.-...es solo que los sueños pueden ser dolorosos.

-Te entiendo.-dijo Troy.-...¿has tenido un sueño malo?

Su padre asintió sentandose en una silla y extendiendo la de delante para que Troy se sentara en ella mientras el miraba hacia fuera.

-Hijo...-dijo el Señor Burrows.-...a veces, cuando te arrepientes de algo que no puedes arreglar, los sueños pueden ser una manera de ti mismo para vengarse de lo que has hecho mal.

-¿Tu has hecho algo malo?-pregunto Troy interesado en lo que su padre le decía.

-Muchas cosas.-dijo el Señor Burrows.-...pero hay una especialmente dolorosa que me arrepiento de haber hecho y que ya no puedo arreglar.

Troy asintió tomando la mano de su padre mientras veía al hombre delante de él suspirar en un intento por aguantar las lágrimas, estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su padre y por eso sabía que su arrepentimiento era sincero.

-Sea lo que sea que hicieras, papa.-dijo Troy mirandolo a los ojos.-...estoy seguro de que era la mejor decisión.

El Señor Burrows miro a su hijo antes de atraerlo hacia él y abrazarlo, dejando entonces un par de lágrimas escapar por sus ojos mientras conectaba su mirada a la de su esposa, que los miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

Porque la verdad que, una vez Troy supiera toda la verdad, todas aquellas palabras quedarían en el olvido y ellos ni siquiera podían defenderse.

-Dont Forget-

Como era de costumbre para Emily, al salir de su trabajo ella y RoboKnight fueron a recoger a Mike al lugar que llevaba visitando dos años atrás, un lugar al que ella había intentado dejar de ir para no hacerse más daño pero que ya fuera por su novio o por RoboKnight siempre terminaba visitando creandole el famoso dolor punzante de su pecho.

-Ahí esta.-dijo RoboKnight señalando más adelante.

Emily suspiro viendo a Mike sentado en la arena a la orilla de la playa, justo en el mismo sitio donde aquel fatidico día ellos había perdido a un buen amigo y un gran aliado que, como ellos, solo buscaba la paz en el mundo.

-Iré a por Krissy al centro de mando.-susurro RoboKnight.-...parece que hoy esta peor.

-Si...-murmuro Emily.-...gracias RoboKnight.

-No hay de que.-dijo él alejandose hacia donde estaba su hija.

La Samurai Amarilla tomó aire antes de acercarse lentamente y sentarse al lado de Mike mirando como él hacia el horizonte sintiendo su pequeño nerviosismo desaparecer lentamente con el ruido de las olas del mar.

Sin decir nada, Mike simplemente cogió su mano y entrelazo sus dedos dejandole un beso en los nudillos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto ella en un murmullo.

-La verdad es que no.-dijo Mike.-...volver al centro de mando es como esperar verlo aparecer en cualquier momento hasta que me doy cuenta de que no puede ser.

Emily sintió las lágrimas picarle los ojos al escuchar la voz de Mike, tan rota y apagada como tiempo atrás, cuando vio el cuerpo de su amigo inmovil en el suelo después de una verdadera batalla épica.

-Es normal.-dijo ella ganando algo de control sobre sus emociones.-...todavia es pronto.

-Lo se.-murmuro él.-...es solo que...Gosei hizo una figura de él, como las figuritas que él nos describió como llaves que ellos debían usar para usar nuestros poderes y, no se, supongo que ha sido como si hubiera visto la verdad otra vez.

-Y eso te ha golpeado.-dijo Emily atrayendo la cabeza de Mike hasta su pecho para dejarle un beso en la cabeza.-...es duro, Mike y no se va a pasar pronto, pero debemos seguir adelante.

Mike se separo de ella un poco para mirarla entonces a los ojos y asintió dejandose abrazar por ella mientras las memorias de su tiempo con el Ranger Negro y el sonido del mar les daban la paz que ninguno de ellos podía encontrar.

Porque aquel día dos años atrás no había perdido solo a un valiente Ranger, aquel día, habían perdido a alguien de su familia.

RoboKnight llegó al centro de mando buscando a la pequeña a la que encontro tumbada en un sofá habitable y comodo que Tensou le había creado con una manta sobre su pequeño cuerpo y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras una de sus manos mantenía la figura del Megaforce Negro.

-Acaba de quedarse dormida ahora mismo.

La voz de Gosei hizo que RoboKnight se girara para ver a su creador con sus luces levemente encendidas mientras Tensou rodaba lentamente hacia su compañero robot y luego seguía tecleando sobre la pantalla verde.

-Gosei...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-murmuro RoboKnight tomando por sopresa a su creador y a Tensou.

-Claro.-dijo Gosei.

-¿Puedo sentir?-pregunto el robot.-...¿me programaste con sentimientos como los humanos?

Gosei se quedo en silencio mientras Tensou asentía tomando curiosidad por la respuesta de su mentor, al fin y al cabo, él también era un robot y como sospechaba que le pasaba a RoboKnight, él también sentía las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

-No te programe para eso.-dijo Gosei.-...igual que no lo hice con Tensou pero supongo que pasar tiempo con humanos debe haber cambiado vuestra forma de pensar.

RoboKnight asintió inclinandose para coger a su pequeña hija en brazos, una niña que no tendría ahora mismo de no ser por aquel inutil con ansias de ayudar y alguien en quien él mismo no había confiado hasta sus últimos días.

-¿Y que pasa ahora conmigo?-pregunto entonces RoboKnight.-...sin amenaza ya no soy necesario y...

-Eres necesario.-dijo Gosei.-...Krissy te necesita más que nunca ahora.

-Pero soy un robot.-dijo RoboKnight.-...podría tener padres de verdad que la quisieran.

-¿Tu no la quieres?-pregunto Tensou.

-No es eso.-dijo RoboKnight frustrado.-...soy una maquina, yo no debería sentir nada.

-Pero sientes.-dijo Gosei.-...y aparte de un protector, eres el mejor padre que Krissy puede tener.

RoboKnight miro a su hija mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus metalicos brazos y dejaba escapar una respiración contenta haciendo que el robot sintiera aún más ternura por la niña.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Soy un maldito robot!-grito mirando a la niña.-...¡no puedo sentir!_

_-Eso no es verdad.-le dijo con la voz cargada de seriedad.-...puede que seas un robot, pero eres más humano que mucha de la gente que conozco y la quieres y ella a ti así que deja de llorar por lo que piensas que no puedes tener y lucha por lo que quieres conseguir._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Teneis razón.-admitió RoboKnight finalmente.-...había olvidado que ella todavía me necesita y que mi deber es ser su padre.

Gosei brillo lentamente mientras Tensou asentía dejando al robot marcharse con la pequeña volviendolos a dejar solos de nuevo en aquella cueva.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-pregunto Tensou.

-Con tiempo.-dijo Gosei.-...solo el podrá curarnos a todos.

-Dont Forget-

La Señora Goodall y la Señora Moran sabían de la importancia de que sus hijas estuvieran lo más unidas posible, entendían lo que habían pasado y sabían que era vital que si algún día ella recuperaran las partes de su memoria perdidas, por lo menos la amistad que las unía las hiciera mantenerse en pie.

Pero a veces, viendolas juntas, las dos mujeres no podía hacer otra cosa que recordar las otras memorias, la unión entre ellos cinco, la que todavía se sostenía en los cuatro restantes pero que sin el quinto miembro parecía algo más debil.

-Es culpa nuestra, Kat.-susurro la señora Goodall a su amiga.

Katherine Moran suspiro soltando uno de los vasos que estaba fregando recordandose así mismo todas las razones que se había dado para no culparse. Ella había hecho aquello por la seguridad de Gia y nadie, especialmente Marie, iba a hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Fue lo correcto.-dijo Kat.-...se que lo fue.

Pero por desgracia, Marie no estaba tan segura y la verdad era que Katherine no se sentía para nada contenta con como habían pasado las cosas, pero no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que había pasado.

-¿Y si ellas se recuperan?-pregunto Marie.-...Emma me odiara, la conozco y se que no perdonara lo que hemos hecho.

-No hemos hecho nada más que protegerlas.-dijo Katherine dandose la vuelta hacia su amiga.-...ellas lo entenderan si recuperan su memoria y si no...lo dejaremos como esta.

-¿Que vais a dejar como esta?

La voz de su hija hizo que Katherine saltara del susto pero rápidamente se recompuso y la miro con una sonrisa mientras Marie miraba al suelo avergonzada.

-La vajilla.-sonrió Katherine.-...Marie dice que esta muy vieja y debería cambiarla, ¿Verdad amiga?

-Si...-murmuro Marie.-...eso misma.

Emma y Gia compartieron una mirada antes de encoger los hombros y sentarse con Marie siendo acompañadas poco después por Katherine quien coloco cuatro vasos de zumo en la mesa.

-Por cierto...-dijo Emma.-...¿porque tengo mi camara en el garaje de Gia? ¿Y quien es "la serpiente"?

-¿Perdon?-pregunto Marie.

-Si, mira.-dijo Emma mostrando su camara.-...esta nueva y la hemos encontrado metida en una caja.

Gia asintió mientras veía a su madre perder el color de su cara y a Marie mirar a todos lados menos a su hija, luego la joven saco un tigre de peluche de tamaño medio que puso delante de las dos madres que todavía parecían muy asustadas.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Gia extrañada.

-¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no mires el garaje, Gia!?-grito su madre enfadada.

-No fue a proposito...-murmuro Gia.-...Emma paseaba por ahí y se tropezo sobre la caja.

-Kat, calmate...-advirtió Marie.

Pero Katherine no lo hizo, en vez de calmarse, le quito la camara y el tigre de peluche a las chicas y las miro como si acabaran de hacer algo realmente malo.

-Subios a tu cuarto, Gia.-dijo Kat.

-Pero...-comenzó Gia.

-¡Ahora!

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de levantarse y marcharse al cuarto dejando a las dos madres a solas con los objetos que habían jurado no volver a ver en su vida pero que ahora que los miraban, les daban memorias que ellas no querían mantener.

-Kat...-susurro Marie acariciando la camara.-...era un buen chico y lo sabes, sabes que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y sabes que deberías dejar a las chicas tener por lo menos un recuerdo de él.

-No puedo...-susurro Katherine.

-¿Porque?-pregunto su amiga.

Aunque no necesito una respuesta al ver a su amiga abrazar el peluche entre sus brazos mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y lloraba abrazada al tigre que aquel chico siempre sonriente y siempre pendiente de su pequeña le había mandado al hospital dos años atrás.

Entonces Marie sintió las lágrimas también aparecer en su rostro cuando vio algo que no había visto la primera vez que vio el regalo de Emma, la inscripción en la parte de atrás y por lo que seguramente Emma había descubierto hoy que era suya.

_**Para Emma, la única chica capaz de retratar la naturaleza con verdadera belleza.**_

_**La serpiente.**_

Marie suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba hacia fuera, el día tan radiante que tenían para ellas y el cielo tan azul que las miraba como si no pasara nada.

_Oh hijo, espero que algún día sepas perdonarnos..._

Ya que, en aquel momento, ni ella misma podía hacerlo...

_**Caminar por un lugar completamente blanco con fondo azul y humo gris no era el sueño preferido de Jeffrey Craver pero dado que no tenía mucho control sobre lo que estaba pasando, decidió dar un paseo en busca de lo que su subconsciente quería decirle.**_

_**-Señor Craver...**_

_**Jeffrey se giro de repente viendo una sombra detrás de él que poco a poco fue caminando hasta convertirse en la viva imagen del Ranger Megaforce Negro, uno de los pocos heroes que él había podido conocer en persona.**_

_**Y al único al que había traicionado para proteger a Noah.**_

_**-Jake...-susurro Jeffrey.**_

_**-Supongo que estara feliz ahora.-dijo el Ranger Negro quitandose el casco para mostrar la cara triste de Jake Holling.-...ya no estoy cerca de Noah, ni de ninguno de ellos para hacerles daño.**_

_**-Jake sabes que no es así.-dijo Jeffrey.-...sabes que te queremos como un hijo más y hubieramos deseado que esto no pasara.**_

_**Jake sonrió entonces, pero no era la sonrisa feliz que Jeffrey recordaba si no la sonrisa que le hacía saber que Jake no le creía ni una palabra y, aunque era la verdad, no podía culparlo por no creerle.**_

_**-Siempre fui un estorbo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Jake entonces.-...desde que me encontro en la calle no he sido más que eso, algo para entretener a Noah hasta que usted quisiera.**_

_**-¡No!-grito Jeffrey.-...¡no es así, Jake, te queríamos!**_

_**-¡Y me dejaron solo!-grito Jake con lágrimas en los ojos.-...¡no pedía que volvieran a ser Rangers! ¡Pedía poder verlos, poder estar con ellos! ¡Y todos vosotros os asegurasteis que no pasara!**_

_**Jeffrey tuvo que caminar hacia atrás negando con su cabeza mientras la figura de Jake se volvía justo igual que como lo había visto por Gosei dos días después del enfrentamiento directo con Vrak, la razón por la que su hijo se había convertido en Ranger.**_

_**Jake giro su cabeza mirandolo con las mismas heridas que la pelea le había causado y una sonrisa triste que Jeffrey sintió clavada en su corzón.**_

_**-Vosotros me hicisteis esto.-dijo Jake.-...ahora sufrid por ello.**_

-¡No!

Jeffrey despertó con el sudor cubriendo su frente mientras la mano de su mujer le calmaba lentamente y lo colocaba de nuevo a su lado.

-No puedo más, Amanda...-susurro Jeffrey.-...las pesadillas me estan matando.

-Shhh...-susurro su mujer.-...abrazame y dejalo salir.

-¿Y si lo hubieramos dejado visitar a Noah?-pregunto él.-...¿y si hubieramos hecho las cosas de otra manera?

Amanda suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, por mucho que quisieran ya no podían cambiar nada y ella sentía que cada día solo se hacía más dificil para ella y para Jeffrey mientras Noah parecía pasar el tiempo como si no pasara nada.

_Como si jamás hubieran sido como hermanos..._

-Duerme mi amor...-susurro Amanda.-...todo mejorara por la mañana.

Y los dos volvieron a la cama sin saber, que tras su puerta, Noah había escuchado cada segundo de la conversación de sus padres y ahora estaba más intrigado que nunca por saber que le habían escondido y, sobretodo, quien era la misteriosa persona de la que hablaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Enter The Megaforce Rangers**

A la mañana siguiente, Noah había arrasado con Troy de camino al instituto pasando igual de rápidamente por casa de Gia y Emma quienes no tenían muy buena cara pero Noah no le dio más importancia, Emma solía estar enfadada por temas del medio ambiente y Gia...bueno, era Gia, ella siempre estaba enfadada.

-No se que estan escondiendo pero me sono muy raro.-dijo Noah caminando hacia la clase de gimnasia.

A Troy también le parecía raro, el Señor Craver siempre había sido reservado y nunca había estado en el mismo cuarto con él y con Noah desde que podía recordar pero le intrigaba mucho más saber quien era la persona que no habían dejado que viera a Noah.

-¿Algún amigo?-pregunto Emma.-...¿o quizá el tipo del accidente?

Noah se encogió de hombros, era una posibilidad ya que por lo que ellos sabían, su accidente de coche había sido brutal pero nadie había resultado peor que ellos cuatro y el causante del choque había desaparecido sin dejar rastro por mucho que ellos intentaran encontrarlo.

-Si es el tipo del accidente se puede ir al infierno.-dijo Gia entrando en el gimnasio.-...casi nos mata.

-Ahí tienes razón.-admitió Troy.

-Buenos días.

La voz de Conner Mckight los sacó de su conversación mientras el profesor de gimnasia caminaba hacia el centro del circulo que habían formado todos y los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como sabreis, este año sere vuestro profesor de gimnasia.-dijo Conner.-...algunos de vosotros, como los chicos del equipo de fútbol sabeis que también fui jugador estrella de fútbol y campeon de liga durante tres años antes de retirarme en mi mejor momento debido a viejas heridas que no terminaban de sanar y una última que me obligo apartarme de los campos.

Sus alumnos lo miraron con interes, era raro que Harwood tuviera una estrella de aquel calibre en sus filas pero lo más inquietante de todo era la forma de hablar del profesor, era como si las heridas de las que hablaba fueran algo más que fisicas.

-Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mi.-sonrió Conner.-...aunque este algo viejo no os lo voy a poner fácil por eso quiero que corrrais diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y otras cinco dando saltos a izquierda y derecha.

Los chicos soltaron suspiros en protestas pero Conner no se ablandó, levanto la mano y toco el silbido dando la señal para que comenzaran a pesar de los gruñidos de sus alumnos.

-Quien no las haga hara veinte más de cada una.-advirtió Conner.

Comenzaron a correr sin más protestas mientras Conner los miraba de cerca, se dio cuenta de que los jugadores de fútbol no hacían el ejercicio igual que los demás y con una sonrisa, los fue animando mientras se colocaba a su misma altura para hacer el ejercicio con ellos.

-Profesor, sabe que estos eran los ejercicios favoritos de Jake, ¿verdad?-pregunto un jugador a Conner.

-Claro que lo se.-murmuro Conner.

-¿Todavía no saben nada?-pregunto otro mirando a Gia, Emma, Noah y Troy.

-No y debe seguir así por petición de sus padres.-dijo Conner mirandolos.-...ya sabeis el shock que podrían sufrir y no queremos eso.

Los dos jugadores asintieron continuando con sus ejercicios mientras Conner miraba de cerca a los cuatro jovenes y suspiraba.

_Esto puede ser un año muy largo..._

-Dont Forget-

Mirar la Tierra desde su nave era uno de los pocos placeres que Velkar más disfrutaba y todo ello lo hacía mientras planeaba su próximo plan para dominarla, uno que llevaría acabo en pocos días.

-¡Malvikor!

-¡Señor!

Su segundo al mando y máximo exponente de su terror, Malvikor era aparte su informador más selecto y por eso sabía que ya no había Rangers para defender la Tierra después de que cuatro de ellos perdieran su memoria en un ataque de Vrak y el otro muriera al destruir al mutante.

-La Tierra será un lugar perfecto para asentarnos.-dijo Velkar mirando con una sonrisa el azul del mar.

-Lo se, señor.-dijo Malvikor.-...es hermosa, no me extraña que el Ranger luchara tanto para salvarla.

Velkar asintió, según Malvikor, un Ranger negro acompañado de otros veteranos había luchado contra Vrak con toda su energía para defender la Tierra, él no había entendido entonces que había llevado al mutante a luchar hasta que miro sobre el planeta viendo todo su potencial.

-Quiero que mandes un grupode Tisheras.-dijo Velkar.-...quiero saber que son capaces de hacer los humanos.

-Señor, con todos mis repetos...-comenzó Malvikor.

Velkar le lanzó una mirada que no le permitió a Malvikor seguir adelante con su frase, el mutante se limito a asentir y con un gesto de su mano, llamo a un grupo de Tisheras transportandolosa la Tierra envueltos en una luz negra par su misión.

-Ahora vete, Malvikor.-dijo Velkar.-...quiero ver que pasa a solas.

Malvikor asintió saliendo de la sala donde se encontro a Octoro, el mutante que le había contado sobre los Rangers y sobre como los seres que habían ido a dominar la Tierra habían caído a manos de ellos.

-¿Esta listo tu señor?-pregunto Octoro.

-Eso espero...-mumuro Malvikor.-...ojalá y que no cometa el error de los demás.

Octoro asintió mirando marchar a Malvikor mientras en su mente sonreía por completar a la perfección la primera parte de su plan y así, dar luz verde a la segunda parte.

_Donde seré yo quien domine el planeta..._

-Dont Forget-

Tensou rodó a través de la cueva con una libreta y un boligrafo a mano mientras pensaba en nuevas formas para ayudar al funcionamiento de la sala cuando, de repente, la pantalla verde que era la única de ellas que seguía en funcionamiento, comenzó a parpadear sacando al pequeño robot de su tranquila rutina.

-Tensou, ¿que pasa?-pregunto Gosei iluminandose.

-Veamos.-dijo el robot.

Tensou activo la pantalla para ver la zona del parque, donde los niños y sus padres jugaban y donde Krissy corría detrás de una niña con RoboKnight sentado en un banco acompañado de Mike, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que el cielo comenzó a nublarse y, de la nada, unos monstruos con espadas y cara de dinosaurio aparecieron cerca de ellos.

_**-¡Mutantes!-dijo Mike.**_

_**-No puede ser...-susurro RoboKnight.**_

_**-¡Papa!**_

_**Krissy corrió a RoboKnight quien la cogió en brazos mientras Mike miraba a la gente correr por todos lados intentando salvarse del ataque.**_

_**-¡Mike! ¡Lleva a Krissy a la base yo los retendré!**_

_**Mike asintió cogiendo a la pequeña y abrazandola fuertemente contra él mientras suspiraba y marcaba el simbolo en su Samuraizer, que comenzó a brillar llevandolos a él y a la pequeña lejos del peligro.**_

Tensou se giro al tiempo de ver a Mike y a Krissy aparecer delante de él, dejando a la pequeña en el suelo, el Samurai conecto su mirada a la de Gosei y asintió antes de desaparecer.

-¿Gosei?-pregunto el robot mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

-Llama a Conner y a Tommy.-dijo Gosei.-...diles que tenemos una emergencia.

-Enseguida...-dijo el robot.

Tensou tecleo rápidamente la llamada mientras mantenía a Krissy en sus metalicos brazos y Gosei no dejaba de iluminarse esperando no tener que romper la promesa que había hecho dos años atrás.

_-Jamás les devuelvas el poder, Gosei.-murmuro mirando sus morphers.-...sus padres tienen razón, ellos no pueden pasar por esto otra vez...y yo tampoco._

_-Eso no lo puedes decir tu.-dijo Gosei.-...esta en vuestro destino..._

_-Entonces es una petición egoista.-dijo mirando a su mentor con una sonrisa.-...vive sin ellos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Gosei._

Gosei enfocó su mirada en los morphers que descansaban juntos en la repisa de cada pantalla esperando, con todas sus fuerzas, no tener que utilizarlos.

De lo contrario, rompería una solemne promesa echa a un gran amigo.

* * *

Ver al director correr por los pasillos era algo divertido o, por lo menos, eso era lo que Gia pensaba hasta que vio Tommy Oliver entrar como una mecha en la sala de gimnasia y apartar a su profesor de gimnasia para que, cinco minutos después, fuera Conner el que parecía en estado de nerviosismo y anunciaba el fin de la clase por hoy.

-Pero no llevamos más que veinte minutos.-dijo uno de los chicos.

-Por hoy esta bien.-dijo Conner.-...tampoco quiero desgastaros el primer día.

Se despidió brevemente de ellos y salió corriendo mientras Tommy los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y salía detrás de Conner haciendo que la curiosidad de Gia se encendiera como si fuera una pequeña mecha.

-Vamos.-dijo cogiendo el brazo de Emma.

-¿Que?-pregunto su amiga.

-¿No pretenderás seguirlos no?-pregunto Noah.

Gia lo miro como si fuera la pregunta más estupida del mundo mientras esperaba la decisión de Troy, que la miraba como estuviera debaiendo interiormente si tomarla por loca o decirle que era una gran idea.

-Es buena idea.-dijo finalmente Troy.-...además, quizá podamos ayudar.

-¿Quien quiere ayudar?-pregunto Gia.-...yo quiero devolverle el dolor de piernas que tendré mañana.

Troy sonrió mientras los cuatro salían corriendo detrás de sus profesor y director curiosos de que podrían estar planeando los dos juntos.

-Dont Forget-

Conner llegó diez minutos después de la llamada al parque acompañado de Tommy observando como ya Mike y RoboKnight estaban metidos en una enorme pelea con unos seres que no se parecían nada a los mutantes de Vrak.

-Estos deben ser otros.-murmuro Tommy.-...tenemos que actuar.

-En marcha.-dijo Conner.-...¡Dino Trueno! ¡Dame el Poder!

-¡Dino Trueno! ¡Dame el Poder!-grito Tommy activando su morpher.

Los dos se transformaron en Rangers lanzandose sobre sus enemigos dandole tiempo a RoboKnight y a Mike a tomarse un respiro mientras intercambiaban posiciones.

-Por fin...-susurro Mike.-...¡Adelante, Samurai!

Mike también se transformo en Samurai Ranger volviendo rápidamente a la batalla sin saber, que escondidos en unos arbustos, cuatro jovenes los miraban con la boca abierta y con la sorpresa registrada en sus caras.

-¡Power Rangers!-grito Noah.

-¡Calla!-susurro Troy mirando delante de él.

Sus ojos seguían el movimiento de los Rangers, viendo como golpeaban y eran golpeados por los mutantes, especialmente el Ranger Rojo, uno de los muchos que él siempre había admirado.

Y ahora estaba allí, delante de él.

-¡Troy!

Noah grito el nombre de su amigo sin entender porque acababa de desaparecer en una luz roja y miro a sus dos amigas quienes le devolvían la mirada tan confundidas como él.

-No Noah también...

Emma se miro las manos esperando no ser la siguiente mientras Gia salía de su escondite, lista para pelear si fuera necesario con tal de recuperar a sus dos amigos.

Y entonces lo sintió, un cosquilleo en el estomago, la sensacion de mareo.

-Gia...-murmuro Emma.

-¿Que?-preguno su amiga girandose.

-Adios...-dijo la chica antes de desaparecer.

Gia suspiro mirando a su alrededor en busca de quien era el causante de aquellos cuando, de la nada, vio salir a un mutante realmente grande que venía en su dirección y que ya se había quitad de en medio al Ranger verde y al Ranger negro.

_Voy a morir..._

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llego gracias a que delante de ella, un robot sostenía al monstruo y lo empujaba lejos de donde estaban.

-¿¡Que haces aqui!?-le grito el robot.

-Mis amigos han desaparecido en luces.-dijo Gia.-...quería saber si él es quien lo esta haciendo.

Todos los Rangers se giraron al negro quien ladeo la cabeza antes de negar y señalarla a ella con un dedo.

-¿Yo soy la siguiente?-pregunto Gia.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestarle, la luz amarilla se la trago llevandosela lejos de allí mientras los otros Rangers se quedaban mirandose unos a otros.

-¿Crees que esto sea bueno?-pregunto RoboKnight a Tommy.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.-murmuro el Ranger negro.

Conner y Mike asintieron antes de que los cuatro se transportaran hacia el centro de mando donde vieron a los cuatro jovenes mirando a Tensou y a Gosei como si fueran las cosas más raras del mundo.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Troy caminando por la cueva.

-Es el centro de mando.-explico Tensou.-...el hogar de los Rangers.

-Troy, Emma, Noah y Gia...-dijo Gosei iluminandose.-...soy Gosei, mentor de los Ranger y necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-No la necesitamos.-dijo RoboKnight caminando hacia Gosei.

Tommy detuvo a RoboKnight con una mano y negó con la cabeza, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de volver a llevarlos al peligro de aquella manera pero podía entender a Gosei, los monstruos a los que se habían enfrentado hoy eran poderosos y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Aunque eso significara romper la promesa.

-Y que...-murmuro Emma.-...¿que podemos hacer nosotros?

-Convertios en los Rangers Megafuerza.-dijo Gosei.-...vuestras aptitudes y capacidades os han otorgado el poder de esta dinastía y ahora, esta en vuestras manos elegir el camino.

-Pero...-comenzó Noah.

-Noah, tu inteligencia y tus ganas de aprender cada día más te convierten en un miembro indispensable para el grupo.-dijo Gosei.-...por eso eres el Ranger azul.

-Vaya...-murmuro Noah.

-¿Defender el mundo?-pregunto Emma.

-Emma, tu amor por la naturaleza y por la belleza de este planeta te convierte en la candidata perfecta para ser la Ranger rosa.

-Bueno de hecho...-murmuro Emma.-...el rosa es mi color favorito.

-Troy, no creo que sea una sorpresa para nadie que seas el Ranger rojo.-dijo Gosei entonces.-...tu disciplina y tu capacidad para superar obstaculos te han convertido en el líder del equipo.

-Imposible...-murmuro Troy.

-Y por último pero no menos importante, Gia.-dijo Gosei.-...tu fuerza y tu audacia te hacen valedora de ser la Ranger amarilla.

Gia simplemente asintió mientras en sus manos caía su morpher algo parecido a la cara que estaba viendo en la pared pero más pequeña.

-¿No nos falta uno?-pregunto Gia acercandose a la pantalla verde.

-No.-dijo Tensou.-..esta pantalla esta desactivada.

-Vaya...-dijo Gia.-...juraría que faltaba uno.

Conner echo una mirada a Mike y a Tommy que se la devolvieron cuando escucharon una carrera y a una niña entrar en la cueva como un torbellino.

-¡Papa!-dijo lanzandose a los brazos de RoboKnight.

-Me he perdido alguna clase de genetica.-murmuro Noah.-...¿papa?

Tommy iba a contestar cuando de repente, la pantalla roja se activo mostrando a más de esos mutantes por la zona persiguiendo a humanos.

-Bueno Rangers, es vuestro tiempo.-dijo Tommy.-...¿venis?

Los cuatro jovenes se miraron entre ellos durante unos segundos antes de que Troy asintiera y miraran a Gosei que se ilumino de color verde dando se aprobación.

-Para activar vuestro poder solo decid, "¡Adelante, Megafuerza!"-dijo Tensou colocandose al lado de Gosei.-...las cartas os daran armas, la transformación y activaran vuestros Zords.

-Vale...-dijo Troy.-...¿estamos listos?

-Adelante.-dijeron sus amigos.

Troy suspiro y miro su morpher cogiendo su carta correspondiente y mirando una vez más a todos los Rangers antes de tomar aire de nuevo y mirar al frente.

-¡Adelante, Megafuerza!-gritaron todos.

Los jovenes se transformaron ante la mirada de sus predecesores que rezaron silenciosamente para que aquello no fuera un error y que aquella vez, pudieran vencer al mal sin perder a nadie durante la batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Memory Lane (Parte 1)**

Los Rangers se presentaron de nuevo en la ciudad ahora acompañados de los nuevos Rangers Megafuerza aunque RoboKnight no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ello, él no tenía muchas emociones pero había aprendido las emociones de los demás y sabía que el mayor deseo de su compañero caido había sido el de no devolver los poderes a sus amigos.

Un deseo que no se iba a cumplir jamás.

-Oye...-escucho decir al Megafuerza rojo que se acercaba a él.

Por instinto, RoboKnight se apartó de él echandose a un lado mientras Troy encogía el brazo y los demás rodeaban a su lider como si no entendieran su comportamiento.

_Claro que no lo entienden, o mejor dicho, no lo recuerdan..._

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Noah a Conner.

-Es una larga historia.-murmuro Conner.-...mejor vamos al trabajo.

Y aunque no entendían nada, los Rangers Megafuerza asintieron mientras aparecian nuevos Tisharas a su alrededor como preludio de otra batalla.

-¡Vamos!-grito Tommy.

Cada uno saltó a un sector peleando contra sus respectivos Tisharas, Noah y Troy con Mike en un sector, Conner con Gia y Emma y RoboKnight con Tommy diviendo al grupo de mutantes en tres para pelearlos más fácilmente.

-Emma, ¿que tal si usamos nuestras armas?-pregunto Gia mientras pateaba a un mutante.

-¿Que?-pregunto Emma distraida mientras golpeaba a otro.-...oh, claro.

Conner asintió llamando a su bastón Tyranno y golpeando con el a varios mutantes a la vez mientras la chicas se colocaron una al lado de la otra.

-¡Adelante! ¡Armas!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Dispositivo activado!-dijo Gosei a través de sus morphers.

Las manos de las chicas comenzaron a iluminarse revelando dos armas unicas que ella no podía dejar de mirar cuando Gia sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la obligo a caer de rodillas al suelo.

**Flashback**

_-¡Adelante! ¡Armas!-gritaron al unisono._

_Sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse, en el caso de ella una especie de garra aparecía en su mano derecha mientras que en las manos de él descansaba una enorme y pesada hacha._

_-¡Que pasada!-grito él._

_-Muy bueno.-murmuro ella._

_Él se giro hacia ella y levanto un dedo en señal de victoria antes de avalanzarse contra los mutantes de nuevo._

**Fin Flashback**

-¡Gia! ¿Estas bien?

La voz de Emma volvió a filtrarse en sus odios mientras ella intentaba enfocar el recuerdo, saber de donde venía y saber quien era el Ranger negro que había estado al lado suyo.

_¿Porque todo me parece tan familiar?_

De la nada, uno de los mutantes saco a Emma del camino de un golpe y se dispuso a atacar a Gia cuando de nuevo, RoboKnight se coloco entre ella y el monstruo apartandolo con algo que Gia había visto antes.

-¡El hacha!-grito mirando el objeto.

RoboKnight pareció sorprenderse pero no dijo nada mientras alejaba al mounstro de ella y se reagrupaban para pelear todos juntos.

-Necesitamos un plan.-dijo Troy.

-Bien.-dijo Mike.-...¿y cual es?

-Dejadnos el monstruo a entonces el Megafuerza rojo.-...vosotros encargaos de la gente y de los mutantes.

Los cuatro Rangers se miraron entre ellos aunque RoboKnight estaba más atento al lenguaje corporal de Gia que parecía ir hacia el arma que él tenía en sus manos pero que aparto de la Ranger amarilla antes de que ella pudiera llegar a tocarla.

-Ese hacha...-susurro Gia.-...era de un Ranger negro.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Emma a su lado.

-He tenido un flash.-dijo Gia colocando una mano en su cabeza.-...yo y un Ranger negro convocavamos nuestras armas, yo tenía esta garra y él, ese hacha.

-¿Como es posible?-murmuro Noah que por primera vez tuvo una buena visión del hacha.

Y entonces, llevandose las manos a la cabeza, Noah sintió una fuerte punzada que lo obligo a caminar hacia atrás mientras un recuerdo desgarraba su mente.

**Flashback**

_-Vamos Noah, puedes hacerlo.-dijo el Ranger negro._

_-No puedo.-dijo Noah intentando levantar el hacha.-...es muy pesada._

_El monstruo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos forzando al Ranger negro a levantarse para bloquearlo mientras Noah lo miraba con preocupación._

_-Puedes hacerlo.-dijo el Ranger negro.-...yo confío en ti._

_Y como si sus palabras hubieran tenido mágia, Noah sintió la confianza crecer en él mientras levantaba el hacha con fuerza y atacaba al monstruo sin pensarlo dos veces._

_-¡Eso es!-grito el Ranger negro._

_Noah sonrió, a pesar de saber que nadie podría ver su sonrisa a través del casco sabiendo que mientras tuviera a su mejor amigo a su lado, él podría hacer cualquier cosa._

**Fin Flashback**

Noah levanto la mirada caminando a por el hacha que otra vez RoboKnight se encargó de apartar de él cuando, de la nada, el monstruo que los había atacado antes apareció golpenadolos a todos aprovechando la distracción.

-¿Rangers?-dijo el monstruos.-...¿todavía viven?

-Claro que si.-dijo Troy.-...y vamos a vencerte.

-Lo dudo.-dijo el monstruo.

Troy se levanto a toda velocidad llamando a su espada para golpear al monstruo que se escondió en su caparazón evitando que el Ranger pudiera hacerle algún daño y luego volvió a salir de nuevo golpeando a Troy contra el suelo.

-Eso a dolido.-murmuro Troy.

El monstruo levanto una de sus patas para golpearlo de nuevo cuando el sonido cortante del viento lo distrajo y levanto la mirada para ver a Emma volar a toda velocidad hacia él golpeandolo con su arma y alejandolo de Troy al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, Emma.-dijo Troy cuando se reagruparon.

-Un placer.-dijo ella tocando su hombro.-...¡puedo volar!

-Genial...-murmuro RoboKnight.-..ahora terminemos con esto.

Los mutantes volvieron a aparecer al lado del monstruo y se lanzaron hacia ellos comenzando una batalla donde los Rangers tuvieron que divirse de nuevo en grupos para poder enfrentarlos.

-A mi señal, Ranger amarilla.-dijo RoboKnight cuando los mutantes comenzaron a rodearlos.

Gia asintió cuando RoboKnight alzó el hacha golepandolo contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacia con su garra y provocaba un enorme terremoto destruyendo a todos sus enemigos mientras otro punzante dolor de cabeza golpeaba a Gia con la misma fuerza.

**Flashback**

_El Ranger negro y ella golpearon con fuerza el suelo haciendo que la tierra se abriera en dos y se tragara a todos los mutantes que los rodeaban._

_-¡Menudo terremoto!-dijo el Ranger negro extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.-...hacemos buen equipo, ¿verdad?_

_-No lo haces mal.-dijo ella levantandose del suelo.-...pero no te emociones._

_-¿Yo?-pregunto el Ranger negro señalandose a si mismo.-...tarde, ya estoy emocionado._

_Salió corriendo a encontrarse con su amigo, el Ranger azul dejandola atrás mientras ella soltaba un suspiro y caminaba a su amiga, la Ranger rosa esperando que aquello no hiciera levantar sus esperanzas de ser algo más que compañeros._

_Porque jamás, ni en mil años, ella se enamoraría de alguien como él..._

**Fin Flashback**

-El Ranger negro.-susurro llevandose una mano al pecho.

-Gia no pareces estar bien.-murmuro Noah arrodillandose a su lado.

-Noah...-dijo ella.-...tengo visiones muy raras.

Noah la miro a través de su casco sin entender nada cuando el ruido de armas chocando lo distrajo de su amiga y observó a RoboKnight en una fiera batalla con el monstruo, por desgracia no tenía nadie para ayudarlo ya que Troy, Emma y Conner estaban peleando con más mutantes y Mike y Tommy hacían lo mismo mientras que Gia seguía en el suelo incapaz de levantarse por su dolor de cabeza.

Lo que lo dejaba a él solo.

-Vale...-susurro.-...puedo hacerlo.

Se levanto del suelo después de asegurarse de que Gia estaría bien e invoco su arma buscando alguna manera de distraer al monsrtuo para que RoboKnight pudiera asestarle algún golpe ya que el robot no parecía estar teniendo mucha suerte.

Y de repente, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, vio como el monstruo golpeaba a RoboKnight haciendo caer el hacha justo delante de Noah mientras el robot golpeaba duramente el suelo.

-¿Que pensabas hacer contra mi chatarra?-pregunto el monstruo mirando a RoboKnight.-...¡soy invencible!

Noah se agacho tocando el hacha por primera vez con sus manos y sintió la pena y la nostalgia que salía del arma, como si en aquel objeto las emociones perdidas de alguien hubieran estado esperando que él llegara.

**Flashback**

_El joven entro en la sala cargado con un enorme objeto que parecía una guitarra y que Noah miraba con mucha atención mientras su amigo sonreía._

_-Necesito un favor, amigo.-dijo destapando el objeto._

_-No me lo puedo...-murmuro Noah.-...¡te has vuelto loco!_

_-Nadie lo ha visto.-dijo calmando a su amigo.-...necesito que busques la manera de hacerlo más ligero._

_Noah lo miro como si efectivamente estuviera loco y agarro el hacha con las dos manos intentando sacarla de su caja sin ningún exito._

_-¿Ves porque necesito que la hagas más ligera?-preguno su amigo mirandolo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Como puedes llevar esto en medio de una batalla?-pregunto Noah rojo por el esfuerzo de intentar levantar el hacha._

_-Venga tío.-dijo en tono de suplica._

_Noah suspiro, él no tenía ni idea de que hacer con aquel arma pero no podía negarse a su mejor amigo por lo que asintió lentamente volviendo a su ordenador para empezar a analizar aquel pesado objeto._

_-Me debes una...-murmuro Noah._

_-Te debo miles.-dijo el chico.-...por eso tu eres el listo y yo te quito los matones de encima, ¿recuerdas?_

_Noah asintió deteniendose justo entonces para girarse a su amigo y mirarlo de arriba abajo como si estuviera buscando algo._

_-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el chico._

_-Nada...-murmuro Noah.-...es solo que a veces me gustaría ser más fuerte y menos inteligente, me gustaría hacerme cargo de mis problemas y no tener que usarte a ti._

_El chico sonrió colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Noah y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos para, por primera vez en el día, hablar seriamente._

_-Eres fuerte de mente, Noah. La mayoria de cosas que haces tu yo no las puedo ni imaginar y creeme son muchas cosas.-dijo con una sonrisa.-...cree en ti y no te preocupes, porque aunque pudieras hacerte cargo de los matones o fueras más fuerte, yo estaría allí para cogerte cuando cayeras._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Noah._

_-Claro, por eso somos amigos._

_Noah sonrió entonces asintiendo y dandole un abrazo a su amigo mientras él se levantaba y comenzaba a marcharse._

_-Gracias, Jake.-dijo Noah._

_-Un placer.-dijo Jake levantando una mano para despedirse._

**Fin Flashback**

Noah sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos mientras agarraba el hacha con sus dos manos y lo levantaba, ahora más ligero que en su recuerdo yse dirigía al monstruo que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Que vas a hacer Ranger azul?-pregunto en tono de burla.-...¿me vas a golpear?

_Confía en ti, Noah..._

Noah suspiro mantiendo sus emociones a raya mientras levantaba el hacha y comenzaba a correr hacia el monstruo que se preparo para bloquearlo pero Noah fue más listo, salto sobre él y le golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo tumbo en el suelo dandole la oportunidad de rematarlo de un solo golpe.

-Y ahora.-dijo Noah.-...¡adelante láser tiburón!

Apuntó al monstruo con su láser y lo disparo haciendo que un gran masa de humo envolviera al monstruo mientras gritaba de dolor y, finalmente, se destruía ante los ojos de Noah y de los demás Rangers.

-¡Bien hecho, Noah!-dijo Troy llegando hasta él.

-Los demás mutantes se fueron.-comentó Emma.-...parece que su jefe no estará muy contento.

Tommy, Conner y Mike ayudaron a RoboKnight y a Gia a levantarse mientras volvían a su estado civil y caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás Rangers que también volvieron a su estado normal y felicitaban a su amigo por la victoria aunque Noah no estaba demasiado pendiente de sus felicitaciones.

Él tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas que solo Gia podía entender ya que era la única aparte de él que había tenido aquellas visiones.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Mike mirando a los Rangers.

-¿Quien es el Ranger negro?-pregunto Gia sin pensar.

-¿Y porque un tal Jake tenia el hacha?-pregunto Noah.-...¿es él mi amigo? ¿era el Ranger negro?

Conner y Mike se miraron algo preocudos mientras esta vez, era RoboKnight quien tomaba la palabra a pesar de la mirada avisadora de Tommy la cual ignoro mientras se colocaba delante de los Rangers.

-Vamos a centro de mando.-dijo sin mirar a nadie.-...es hora de que se acabe esta farsa.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, RoboKnight los teletransporto a todos de vuelta al centro de mando donde revelaría de una vez por todas la verdadera identidad de el Ranger negro y Jake.

_Aunque tu deseo fuera distinto, amigo..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Memory Lane (Parte 2)**

Tensou miro a su alrededor nerviosamente mientras rodaba y esperaba que Gosei tuviera una magnifica excusa o, por lo menos, contara la verdad de una vez por todas antes de que sus circuitos se quemaran por la presión.

Como robot no entendía el verdadero problema en contar la verdad, Jake había sido uno de los Rangers más valientes de la historia y todos sus antecesores y descendientes merecían saber quien había salvado al planeta en momentos de necesidad pero había sido incapaz de negarse a la petición de Gosei y de los humanos para guardar silencio.

Y ahora, después de dos años de silencio, Tensou respiraba una extraña liberación en el aire, como si ahora por fin todo pudiera volver a la normalidad.

_¿Quien lo diría?_

-Gosei contesta.-dijo Troy.-...¿quien es Jake y porque Gia y Noah tienen flashes sobre él y el Ranger negro?

Gosei comenzó a brillar mientras Tommy miraba al suelo y Conner acariciaba la cabeza de Tensou de manera instintiva esperando a que Mike volviera con Kira y Emily quienes podrían ayudar mejor a explicar todo aquello ya que para los jovenes ellas serían externas a su problema mientras que RoboKnight se sentaba con su hija en el suelo jugando con su pelo mientras la pequeña miraba de un lado a otro sin entender nada y a la vez, entiendolo todo.

-Supongo que era un riesgo a correr.-dijo Gosei hablando por primera vez.-...parece que transformaros de nuevo a despertado vuestros recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?-pregunto Emma.-...¿que recuerdos?

-Empecemos por vuestro accidente.-dijo Gosei.-...¿recordais algo de eso?

-Nada.-dijo Troy.-...nuestros padres nos contaron algo sobre un accidente de coche pero jamás entraron en muchos detalles.

-Porque es mentira, vosotros no tuvisteis ningun accidente de coche.-dijo Gosei lentamente.

Aquella frase fue como una bofetada para los jovenes que miraron a su mentor con confusión en el mismo momento que Mike entraba con Emily y Kira en la cueva, la DinoRanger amarilla camino hacia su marido dandole un abrazo mientras miraba con algo de pena a los chicos que tenía delante y que, según Mike, estaban descubriendo la verdad dentro de su vida de mentira.

-No puede ser...-murmuro Emma.-...fue un accidente de coche, los medicos...

-Los medicos creyeron lo que nosotros quisimos que creyeran.-dijo Gosei.-...todo fue planeado para no levantar sospechas sobre vuestra identidad secreta.

-¿Identidad secreta?-pregunto Gia.-...quieres decir...

-Si, Gia.-dijo Gosei.-...vuestra amnesia no es culpa de un accidente de coche como nosotros y vuestros padres os hicimos creer si no de un ataque orquestado por Vrak que casi os destruye del todo ya que hace dos años fue la primera vez que os convertisteis en los Rangers Megafuerza.

-Dont Forget-

Malvikor golpeó con tanta fuerza la pared que incluso Octoro tuvo que apartar la mirada y dirigirla al suelo, las noticias que habían traido los mutantes junto con la destrucción de uno de sus monstruos no eran lo que Velkar ni él habían estado esperando, las informaciones debían ser para comenzar a conquistar el planeta no para enterarse de que los Rangers Megafuerza estaban de vuelta.

-Quiero a todos los monstruos aqui, Malvikor.-dijo Velkar con fuerza.-...tenemos que reagruparnos para destruir a esos malditos mocosos antes de que recuperen toda su fuerza.

-Si, señor.-murmuro Malvikor marchandose de la sala.

Octoro miro a Velkar con cierta curiosidad, para ser un principe acostumbrado a guerras sin fin ahora no parecía más que un pequeño contratiempo para los Rangers, alguien que vencerían con mucha más facilidad que a sus antiguos enemigos.

_No puedo dejar que pase, si lo destruyen nadie podrá hacerme el trabajo sucio..._

-Velkar, ¿me permites opinar?-pregunto Octoro muy lentamente.

-Claro, Octoro.-dijo Velkar.-...adelante.

-Quizá sería mejor que buscaramos la espada que Vrak uso para vencer a los Rangers y que luego ese maldito Ranger negro usó para destruirlo.-comentó Octoro tranquilamente.

Velkar lo miro durante largos minutos haciendo que Octoro temiera que lo golpeara igual de fuerte solo por pensar en usar la misma táctica que antes había usado Vrak.

-La espada del destino.-murmuro Velkar.

-Si...-murmuro Octoro.-...si pudieramos encontrarla podriamos destruir a los Rangers.

-Pero la vez anterior no lo destruyo.-replicó Velkar.-...¿que te hace pensar que esta vez podría servir?

-Porque esta vez no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo.-dijo Octoro.-...el error de Vrak fue bajar la guardia con el Ranger negro, pero esta vez, todos estarán peleando juntos.

-Puede que tengas razón.-concedió Velkar.-...pero ¿donde la encontramos?

-La espada se cree perdida después del combate del Ranger negro con Vrak pero podríamos buscar pistas en el lugar de la batalla.

Velkar asintió caminando hacia su cetro donde las imagenes de la tierra se repartían localizando rápidamente el lugar donde la batalla habia dado lugar y desde donde empezarían a buscar.

-Dile a Malvikor que empiece a buscar por aqui.-dijo Velkar señalando la playa.

-Enseguida.-dijo Octoro.

Octoro abandono la sala dejand a Velkar pensando en como recuperar la espada del destino mientras él mismo ponía la segunda parte de su plan en marcha.

_Aunque para eso, primero me tengo que deshacer de Malvikor..._

-Dont Forget-

-No...-dijo Noah firmemente caminando a través del centro de mando.-...no puede ser, tiene que ser un error.

-No es ningun error.-aseguro Tommy caminando hacia el chico.-...es así, Noah, vosotros fuisteis Rangers antes.

-Ahora entiendo porque el poder me era tan familiar.-murmuro Troy mirandose las manos.

A su alrededor, Emma miraba las figuras de los Rangers agarrando la del Ranger negro, aquel que debía ser su compañero y que todavía ni siquiera había visto preguntandose que era lo que había pasado con él durante este tiempo, mientras Gia se apoyaba en la pantalla verde acariciandola casi de manera inconsciente algo que no paso desapercibido por las dos Rangers amarillas que la observaban con cierta simpatía.

-Creo que sería mejor que enseñaramos sus elecciones, ¿no crees?-pregunto Tensou.

-Es buena idea.-dijo Gosei.-...por favor Rangers, colocaos delante de la pantalla verde.

Así lo hicieron los Rangers mientras Tensou se acercaba a la pantalla y tecleaba rápidamente mostrando delante de ellos unas imagenes de ellos mismos en el centro de mando aunque esta vez, solo estaban Troy, Noah, Gia, Emma y el misterioso joven con el balón de fútbol en sus manos y la sudadera negra.

_-Emma, no solo eres una fantastica corredora de BMX si no que también adoras la naturaleza haciendo lo que sea que haga falta para cuidar de ella.-dijo Gosei mientras Emma levantaba la mirada hacia él.-...por eso eres capaz de renacer de las cenizas como un fenix y convertirte en la Ranger rosa._

_-El rosa es mi color favorito.-comentó Emma.-...¿pero que pasa con este asunto de ser una Ranger?_

Emma se echo las manos a la cabeza recordando como había llegado hasta allí, su encuentro con los mutantes de Vrak justo antes de ser transportada al centro de mando y encontrarse con Gia, Troy, Noah y...

_...¿Jake?_

_-Noah, tus ansias y tu velocidad para aprender te hacen un miembro indispensable de este equipo ya que el mundo depende de grandes mentes cienficas como la tuya.-dijo Gosei.-...como el Ranger azul, tus ataques serán igual que la morderuda de un tiburón._

Noah suspiro pesadamente, ahora recordaba aquel día, como él y Jake habían ido a la cafetería para que su amigo pudiera invitar a Gia a un helado y habían terminado en aquella cueva con un robot y una figura extraña hablandoles sobre aliens y Rangers.

_-Y ahora le toca el turno a Gia..-dijo Gosei mientras Gia se adelantaba y sonreía.-...te superas con la presión y resuelves tus problemas elegantemente con la ferocidad de un tigre, por eso eres la Ranger amarilla._

Gia no se sorprendió por los recuerdos recuperados sobre el día en que la eligieron si no por la mirada que antes no había notado, aquella sutil manera de decirle que todo lo que Gosei le había dicho eran cosas que él ya había visto en ella y la pequeña atracción que ella misma intentaba disimular tanto en las imagenes que estaba viendo como en aquel momento, rodeada por todos sus compañeros excepto él.

_¿Donde te has metido inutil? Seguramente no te has dejado matar por esos mutantes, ¿verdad?_

Sin darse cuenta se agarro el pecho mirando alrededor del lugar mientras ahora las imagenes de Troy se mostraban delante de ellos.

_-Troy, tu pureza de espiritu y tu enorme capacidad para superar duros obstaculos de tu vida con gran habilidad te han convertido en el Ranger rojo y como tu dragón, también serás el líder del equipo.-dijo Gosei con gran orgullo._

_-Tiene que haber algún error aqui.-dij Troy algo confundido.-...soy nuevo aqui._

_-No hay ningún error.-dijo Gosei.-...habeis sido elegidos por vuestro caracter y habilidades._

-Un momento...-dijo Troy.-...¿nuevo?

-Esto fue hace dos años, Troy.-dijo Gosei.-...poco después de que llegarás a la ciudad.

-Puede ser...-murmuro Troy.-...mi padre me dijo que no llevabamos mucho aqui pero no pensé que fuera tan poco.

-Sea como sea...-dijo Noah.-...¿y la elección del otro chico?

-La elección de Jake...-dijo Tensou algo nervioso.-...¿debería ponerla Gosei?

-Hazlo.-dijo Gosei.-...tarde o temprano encajaran las piezas si no lo han hecho ya.

Tensou asintió moviendo el video hasta justo después de las palabras a Noah y le dio al play suspirando de la emoción de ver a Jake sano aunque solo fuera a través de un video.

_-No hay cuerpo más atletico o con más entusiasmo que el tuyo, Jake.-dijo Gosei.-...por eso te convierto en el Ranger negro con la rapidez de la serpiente._

_Jake sonrió haciendo rodar su balón en una mano orgulloso de que alguien viera lo bueno en él y, especialmente, contento de que Gia pudiera ver sus mejores habilidades._

-Así que era lo que pensabamos.-dijo Gia.-...Jake y el Ranger negro son la misma persona.

-Eso es, Gia.-dijo Gosei.-...juntos formasteis un equipo invencible, pero sobretodo, formasteis una gran amistad.

-Que ni siquiera nuestra falta de memoria ha podido romper.-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Los Rangers allí presentes asintieron con pequeñas sonrisas ya que a diferencia de los jovenes ellos sabían perfectamente que vendría después de eso y los duros golpes que a los chicos todavía les quedaba por recibir.

-Todo esta muy bien.-dijo Troy.-...pero, ¿donde esta Jake?

-¿Acaso a él no le paso lo mismo?-pregunto Noah.

-No le paso lo mismo.-dijo RoboKnight levantando a su hija en brazos.-...de hecho, sin él seguramente todos vosotros no estariais aqui ahora.

-RoboKnight.-advirtió Conner con voz calmada.

El robot se giro al Ranger y suspiro abrazando a su hija para luego salir de la cueva dejando otra vez a los Rangers confundidos y mirando alrededor por respuestas.

-No entiendo nada.-murmuro Gia.

-Ahora lo entenderás mejor.-dijo Tommy.

Fue a la esquina de la cueva de donde sacó un casco negro brillante y lo coloco sobre la mesa mirando a Mike y a Conner para que imitaran sus gestos, solo que esta vez ellos colocaron el hacha y el láser de Jake sobre la mesa y se apartaron.

-Cuando lo toqueis, obtendreis las memorias de Jake.-dijo Tensou.-...eso os ayudara a recordar mejor.

-Entonces, adelante...-murmuro Troy.

Los cuatro jovenes se acercaron hasta el casco y las armas cogiendo Troy el láser, Noah el hacha y Gia y Emma el casco, rápidamente los recuerdos los invadieron haciendo que los cuatro cerraran los ojos mientras las imagenes pasaban por su mente.

_La primera mirada cruzada con cariño entre Gia y Jake..._

_El día que Jake ayudo a Emma a proteger un parque natural organizando partido benefico de fútbol..._

_El día en el parque donde Jake enseño a Troy a jugar al fútbol y los entrenamientos donde normalmente Troy compartía compañero entre Gia y Jake..._

_Miles de momentos con Noah, cuando se conocieron después de defender al pequeño Noah de unos matones, sus primeros días de colegio, las vacaciones con sus padres, el día que el padre de Noah le regalo a Jake su primer balón y el día que Jake consiguió su pequeño piso..._

Noah soltó el hacha con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a su amigo completamente, todavía no entendía como había podido olvidarlo pero ahora quería volverlo a tener enfrente solo para darle un abrazo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Antes de saber que pasaba, se encontro con el hombro de Tommy que abrazó al joven con fuerza mientras Noah lloraba y el profesor cerraba los ojos intentando en la medida de lo posible hacer que Noah soltara todas sus emociones para poder seguir adelante con lo que quedaba por saber.

Troy miraba el láser con tristeza, como niño recordaba no haber tenido muchos amigos y los pocos que había tenido no estaban muy dispuestos a enseñarle nada y mucho menos a aprender anda de él, pero Jake se había tomado la molestia en intentarlo, él había tomado parte en lo que Troy decía y le había seguido fueran cuales fueran sus ordenes.

-Eh...-dijo Conner llegando a su lado.-...¿estas bien?

-Si...-murmuro Troy.-..es solo que...siempre he pensado en mi equipo pero...supongo que nunca pensé en ellos como mis verdaderos amigos y Jake me acaba de enseñar que eso es justo lo que somos.

-Se a que te refieres.-dijo Conner.-...durante mucho tiempo no pensé en ser amigo de Ethan o de Kira y mucho menos de mi profesor, Tommy o de mi peor enemigo, Trent pero ahora no podría imaginar una vida sin ellos.

-¿Donde esta, Conner?-pregunto Troy entonces sintiendo su voz romperse.-...¿porque no esta con nosotros? ¿que pasó?

Conner puso una mano en su hombro y suspiro, incapaz de contestar a sus preguntas sin la autorización de Gosei por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

-Puede que pronto lo sepas, hijo.-murmuro Conner.

Emma se había llevado las manos a la cara intentando tapar las emociones, ella adoraba la naturaleza más que nada en el mundo y acababa de recordar todo lo que había sentido cuando Jake se había ofrecido a ayudarla con un partido benefico.

Gratitud, amistad, seguridad, los sentimientos la habían llenado de tal manera que solo había sabido contestar con un enorme abrazo y un gracias que se había repetido varias veces incluso después de salvar el parque natural.

-Emma...-susurro Mike acariciando su brazo.

-Siempre estuvo para ayudarme, ¿sabes?-susurro Emma con un sollozo.-...no solo el día del parque natural, cada vez que saliamos a pelear él estaba a mi lado y aunque no pasaramos mucho tiempo hablando, se que puedo contar con él siempre que lo necesite.

-No dejes de pensar así, Emma.-susurro Mike dandole un abrazo.-...porque es verdad, Jake estará siempre que lo necesites.

La Ranger rosa asintió mientras suspiraba y miraba a su amiga Gia que estaba apoyada en una esquina de la cueva con la mayor cara de confusión que Emma le había visto en toda su vida.

-Gia dejalo salir.-le dijo Kira llegando a su lado.

-Es que...-murmuro Gia.-...no entiendo que me pasa...es solo Jake.

-Cariño eso es precisamente lo que pasa.-susurro Emily colocandose al otro lado de la Ranger.-...Jake no era solo Jake.

Gia miro a Emily y después a Kira que asentía lentamente mientras debatía sobre todo lo que había visto en la última tarde, las emociones que había vivido y todo lo que ella sabía que estaba pasando con Jake.

-Gia...-dijo Kira agarrando su mano.-...¿puede ser que te guste Jake?

-¿Que?-pregunto Gia.-...no se...

-Puedes contarnoslo, Gia.-dijo Emily.-...nosotras hemos pasado lo mismo con Mike y Conner.

Gia miro la arena de la playa con interes, intentando expresar la confusión que sentia, ella recordaba a Jake ahora, sabía lo que él sentía por ella y sabía que ella le tenía mucho cariño, parecía siempre estar molesta con él pero le gustaba su compañía y le agradaba la idea de tenerlo como compañero de batalla.

Se sentía protegida con él y no era que lo necesitara pero estaba bien saber que alguien estaba cubriendo tu espalda siempre, además le gustaba que esa persona fuera Jake.

Y, casi sin entenderlo, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Jake habían ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo y por mucho que ella hubiera intentado evitarlo.

-Creo que si...-murmuro.

-¿Crees?-pregunto Kira.

-No.-dijo Gia más decidida.-...se que me gusta, no se como lo ha hecho el muy imbecil pero me gusta y ahora no se que voy a hacer cuando lo tenga delante.

Demasiado preocupada por que actitud tomar con Jake no vio la mirada que paso entre Emily y Kira y su preocupación por ella incluso cuando la ayudaron a levantarse y la llevaron de vuelta al centro de mando.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.-dijo Emma.-...Gosei, si Jake sobrevivió al ataque de Vrak, ¿porque no estuvo con nosotros en el hospital?

-¿Y porque nuestros padres no dijeron nada sobre él?-dijo Noah.

La mirada entre los Ranger no pasó desapercibida para los jovenes que a pesar de eso mantenían su atención en Gosei que ahora desprendía una luz roja y sus ojos se tornaron un verde oscuro haciendo presente su decepción.

-Vuestro padres le prohibieron volver a vuestras vidas.-dijo Gosei lentamente.-...ellos le dijeron que no lo querían por miedo a que recuperarais la memorias y quisierais ser Rangers y Jake acepto como medida para protegeros hasta que entendió que lo que vuestros padres querían era que Jake desapareciera de vuestras vidas.

-Gosei, no lo digas...-susurro Noah.

-Lo siento, Noah.-dijo Gosei.-...pero cuando Jake fue a pedirles a vuestros padres que por lo menos le dejaran veros, ellos se negaron y...bueno, le pidieron que no volviera jamás a veros.

-No se lo pidieron.-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.-...se lo exigieron.

Los jovenes y los Rangers se giraron para ver a RoboKight en la entrada con la furia presente en su voz y en sus gestos.

-Ahora sabeis que la causa de que Jake no este con vosotros no fueron los mutantes, ni él, ni nosotros...-dijo RoboKnight caminando hacia ellos.-...fueron vuestros padres.

Aunque antes de terminar su frase, los Rangers ya se habían transportado a sus casa, listos para tener una larga charla con sus padres quien no tendrían más remedio que decir la verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Consecuencies Of Truth (Parte 1)**

Troy llego al jardín de su casa totalmente confundido sobre lo que había sabido en las últimas horas, un ataque de Vrak lo dejo en aquel estado de amnesia, la verdad sobre porque Jake no había venido a buscarlos durante todo aquel tiempo.

_Se lo exigieron..._

Las palabras de RoboKnight eran puro rencor y Troy podía entenderlo perfectamente, sus padres había cruzado la linea al echar a Jake de sus vidas y Jake había cruzado la linea al pensar que era lo mejor para ellos.

¿No había aprendido durante este tiempo que el destino siempre llega hasta ti?

-Hijo, ¿ya estas en casa?-pregunto su madre cuando lo vio entrar por el jardín.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Troy seriamente.-...ahora.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos antes de dejar sus cosas y darle toda su atención mientras Troy suspiraba y sacaba su morpher de su chaqueta.

-¿¡Como es posible!?-grito su madre.

Su padre intentó quitarselo de las manos pero Troy lo esquivo y se coloco al otro lado de la mesa mirandolos con toda la seridad que los años y su vida le habían enseñado a manejar.

-Soy un Ranger.-dijo él.-...fui un Ranger hace dos años hasta que Vrak nos ataco a mi y a mi equipo y nos dejo sin memoria.

Sus padres se mantuvieron en silencio sin querer hacer demasiado caso a lo que Troy estaba diciendo hasta que el muchacho golpeó la mesa duramente y los forzó a mirarlo.

-Decidme porque ahora que tengo mi memoria de vuelta, mis amigos me han contado que prohibisteis a Jake que se acercara a mi.-murmuro Troy peligrosamente.

-Creímos que era lo mejor para ti.-murmuro su padre.

-Lo mejor para...-dijo Troy.-...¿como iba a ser mejor para mi?

-Jake todavía era un Ranger.-dijo su madre.-...creíamos que si estaba cerca tuya y de los otros volverais a ser Rangers también.

-¿Y decidisteis que lo mejor era prohibir al único de nosotros que seguia con memoria estar a nuestro lado por miedo?-pregunto Troy incredulo.

-¡Serías un Ranger de nuevo!-grito su padre.

-¡Soy un Ranger de nuevo!-grito Troy.-...todo lo que habeis hecho ha servido para nada.

Su padre se levantó frustrado marchandose al salón mientras su madre se quedaba allí, llorando y mirando al suelo como si la culpa no pudiera con ella misma.

-Mama...-susurro Troy.

-Hijo no queriamos aquello, de verdad que no.-dijo su madre.-...pero en aquel momento, era lo mejor que pudimos pensar.

-¿Que pasó con Jake?-pregunto Troy.

Su madre negó con la cabeza todavía sin ser capaz de mirar a su hijo forzando a Troy a agacharse a su altura y levantar su mirada para conectar sus ojos con los de él.

-Mama, por favor...-susurro Troy.

-Lo último que sabemos es que...-dijo su madre.-...al parecer murio en la batalla que destruyó a Vrak.

Troy se sintió a si mismo caer hacia atrás con la fuerza de aquellas palabras mientras, en su mente, el día del parque donde jugaba al fútbol con Jake y Noah no dejaba de repetirse en su mente.

**Flashback**

_-Quien sabe si en un par de decadas podrás darle al balón, Troy.-dijo Jake con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno, siempre me quedaras tu y tu flamante carrera de futbolista para enseñarme, ¿verdad?-dijo Troy riendo._

_-Verdad amigo.-dijo Jake pasandole el balón.-...tenemos toda la vida por delante._

**Fin Flashback**

-Lo siento, hijo.-susurro su madre abrazandolo.

Pero Troy no reacciono, solo se quedo allí, sentado en el suelo y pensando que ya no habría una vida por delante para el amigo más divertido que había conocido en su vida.

* * *

El puñetazo resonó tan fuerte que el padre de Noah cayó al suelo mientras la madre miraba con sorpresa a su hijo sin ni siquiera reconocerlo.

-¡Como te atreviste a exigirle que me dejara de lado!-grito Noah mirando a su padre.-...¡era mi amigo! ¡mi mejor amigo y tu...!

Las lágrimas llenaban a los ojos de Noah mientras intentaba explicar su frustración, durante dos años no recordó nada de él y ahora que por fin tenía sus memorias de vuelta resulta que su amigo no estaba.

-Noah, calmate.-dijo su madre.-...solo intentabamos protegerte.

-¡Era mi mejor amigo!-grito Noah.-...¡y no recordé nada de él durante dos años!

-Eso fue cosa de Jake.-dijo su padre levantandose del suelo.-...después de que le dijeramos que no podía veros más, él mismo pensó que lo mejor era borrar todo recuerdo de él de vuestras mentes.

Esa era otra cosa que tenía muy molesto a Noah, el hecho de que Jake hubiera decidido por ellos cuando ellos mismos tenían que haber sido capaces de tomar decisiones, aunque realmente no estaba enfadado con su amigo, ya que sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

-Noah...-susurro su madre extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-No me toques.-susurro Noah.

-Hijo, por lo menos deja que te expliquemos.-dijo su padre.-...nunca me he sentido orgulloso de echar a Jake de tu vida, pero era algo que tenía que hacer para no ponerte más en peligro.

-Sigue diciendote eso.-murmuro Noah.-...quizá te convenzas.

-Solo escuchanos.-dijo su madre.

Noah se sentó en la silla esperando sin ni siquiera mirar a sus padres mientras ellos se sentaban en el sofá y comenzaban a contar su parte de la historia.

**Flashback**

_Jeffrey llegó al hospital con el corazón en la garganta, el aviso del doctor era que su hijo estaba en sedación a causa de un fuerte accidente acompañado de sus amigos y que Jake era el único consciente de todo que aún así, había tenido que pasar por urgencias para ser curado de multiples golpes y contusiones._

_-¡Jake!-grito Amanda quien había llegado con él.-...¿como esta Noah?_

_-Bien...-dijo Jake.-...quiero decir, esta dormido como todos pero el doctor me ha dicho que estará bien, aunque necesita despertarse para saberlo a ciencia cierta._

_-Menos mal...-susurro Jeffrey quien luego miro a Jake con preocupación.-...¿que pasó?_

_-No recuerdo mucho.-mintió Jake._

_Jeffrey rápidamente cogió su mentira pero no dijo nada más ya que los demás padres llegaron igual de preocupados que él y comenzaron a hacer preguntas a Jake sobre lo que había pasado sin dejarle mucho tiempo para contestar._

_-¿Familiares de Gia, Emma, Noah y Troy?-pregunto un doctor._

_-Nosotros.-dijo Katherine.-..¿como estan los chicos?_

_-Las buenas noticias es que estan despiertos.-dijo el doctor.-...y las malas es que no recuerdan nada más que sus nombres y cosas básicas._

_-Dios mio...-susurro la madre de Emma._

_-No hay daño cerebral, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Jake preocupado._

_-No, por suerte.-dijo el doctor.-...seguramente sea el shock del accidente pero tranquilo, con teimpo recuperaran sus recuerdos._

_Jake suspiro aliviado mientras el doctor se marchaba cuando una enfermera apareció y le dio a él algo que no se esperaba realmente recibir._

_-Estaban con sus ropas.-dijo la enfermera.-...y como tu viniste con ellos._

_-Si, tranquila, me hago cargo.-dijo Jake._

_-¿Que es...?-dijo Amanda.-...oh dios mio..._

_Jake intentó esconderlos rápidamente pero Jeffrey había sido más rápido que él y le obligo a mostrar los morphers a los padres que soltaron distintos gritos de sorpresa mientras el padre de Noah arrastraba a Jake hacia fuera del hospital._

_-¿Que significa eso?-pregunto Jeffrey visiblemente enfadado.-¿ahora os dedicais a jugar a los Power Rangers?_

_-No...-dijo Jake.-...quiero decir, los tenemos como amuletos de amistad no..._

_-¿Y las cartas?-dijo el padre de Troy.-...también tienes las cartas._

_Jake suspiro dandole a Jeffrey el placer de saber que había perdido aquella discusión y que ahora no tendría más remedio que contar toda la verdad._

_-No estabamos jugando.-dijo Jake quien antes se aseguro de que nadie estuviera alrededor.-...somos los Rangers Megaforce._

_Jeffrey sintió su propia mandibula caer al suelo evitando que reaccionara cuando el padre de Troy le asesto un puñetazo a Jake lanzandolo al suelo con dureza._

_-¿¡Que tonterias dices!?-grito el padre de Troy._

_-No es una tontería.-dijo Jake levantandose del suelo.-...somos Rangers. Troy es el rojo, Emma la rosa, Gia la amarilla, Noah es el azul y yo soy el negro._

_-Demuestralo.-dijo la madre de Gia.-...transformate._

_-No puedo aqui.-dijo él mirando alrededor._

_Miro a Jeffrey para tener algo de ayuda pero el padre de Noah no hizo nada más que agarrar su brazo y llevarlo a un sitio más privado soltandolo bruscamente nada más llegar._

_-Demuestralo.-dijo él mirando al joven._

_Jake murmuro algo bajo su respiración y saco su morpher llamando a su transformación que rápidamente lo convirtió en Megaforce negro._

_-¿Lo veis?-pregunto Jake volviendo a su estado civil rápidamente.-...somos Rangers de verdad._

_-Entonces eso no fue un accidente.-dijo la madre de Emma._

_-No, fue un ataque de Vrak.-rugió Jake.-...estaba salvando a una niña y por eso yo no me vi afectado por el ataque pero ellos._

_-Callate.-dijo el padre de Troy.-...mi hijo esta amnesico por esta locura. Quiero que ahora mismo tu y esos cacharros desaparezcan de su vida, para siempre._

_-Pero señor...-comenzó Jake._

_-Yo también lo quiero.-dijo la madre de Gia.-...tu no puedes estar cerca de nuestros hijos mientras seas un Ranger._

_-Tiene razón.-dijo la madre de Emma.-...lo siento, hijo._

_Jake suspiro, Jeffrey podía ver que entendían sus razones pero no le gustaba lo que pasaba con él y la verdad es que no podía negar que el joven tenía razón._

_Basicamente lo estaban arrancando de las vidas de sus hijos._

_-Jeffrey...-susurro Jake._

_-Tienes que irte, Jake.-dijo mirando al suelo.-...lo siento, pero mientras sigas con tu trabajo de Ranger no podrás estar cerca de ninguno de ellos, Noah incluido._

_Jake miro al suelo haciendo que Jeffrey levantara la mirada al joven y sintiera su corazón romperse al ver las lágrimas en la cara del joven que finalmente, se tragó su orgullo y metió los morphers en su mochila dandole la espalda a los padres._

_-Teneis razón.-dijo Jake sin mirarlos.-...demasiado peligro para ellos, yo puedo hacer este trabajo solo._

_-Jake.-dijo Amanda acercandose a él._

_-Lo entiendo, tranquilos.-dijo levantandose con su mochila en la espalda.-...solo os pedire un favor, no conteis mi secreto a nadie._

_-No lo haremos.-dijo la madre de Troy hablando por primera vez._

_Luego Jake se giro directamente a Jeffrey al que miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida._

_-Hablare con Tensou para que se olviden de nuestro tiempo juntos.-dijo Jake.-..no lo queremos preguntando, ¿verdad?_

_Y antes de que Jeffrey tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, una luz negra se llevó a Jake dejando allí a los padres de los chicos algo confundidos y tristes mientras miraban el lugar donde antes había estado el joven._

_-¿Hicimos bien?-pregunto Amanda._

_-Hicimos lo que debiamos.-susurro Jeffrey._

_Pero la verdad era que en aquel momento ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de aquello._

**Fin Flashback**

-No tenemos mucha justificación aparte del hecho de pensar que lo hacíamos por protegerte Noah.-susurro su padre.

-Y nos arrepentimos todos los días, hijo.-dijo Amanda colocandose a su lado.-...sobretodo desde que supimos que Jake siguió adelante con su misión como Ranger.

Noah asintió, no sabía mucho aparte de que los demás tenían las armas de Jake pero si pensaba que su amigo había seguido adelante con su misión porque así era él, haciendo lo que creía sin importar las consecuencias.

-Y después de vencer a Vrak, ¿se marcho?-pregunto Noah.

-Algo así.-murmuro Amanda.

-¿Como que algo así?-pregunto Noah.-...¿que pasó? ¿no le dejasteis regresar con nosotros? ¿ser amigos de nuevo?

-No es eso, Noah.-dijo Jeffrey.

-¿Entonces que es?-pregunto Noah.-..¿que no me estas contando, papa?

Jeffrey suspiro mientras una sola lágrima caía de su rostro y Amanda comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza dandole a Noah todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Jake...-susurro Noah.-...papa, Jake sigue vivo, ¿verdad?

Su padre solo le contesto con más lágrimas haciendo que Noah mirara a todos lados en busca de algo que le ayudara a entender lo único en su vida que nunca tendría sentido.

-Uso una energía.-dijo su padre.-...no se que fue, tu amigo Tensou no supo decirme que era pero al parecer fue demasiado y no lo resistió.

-Destruyo a Vrak a cambio de su vida.-dijo Amanda.-..mantuvo su promesa de proteger esta ciudad con su vida.

-¿Promesa?-murmuro Noah.

La madre de Noah lo abrazo y esta vez su hijo no la apartó, necesitando sentir el calor de su madre mientras su padre se marchaba de la cocina todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Prometió echar un ojo sobre vosotros y procurar que estuvierais bien.-dijo su madre.-...por eso estan los demás profesores allí, antiguos Rangers por lo que Tommy nos contó.

-¿Fue idea suya?-pregunto Noah ausente.

-Si..-dijo su madre.

Su padre volvió a los pocos segundos con una foto que le tendió a su hijo con un suspiro mientras se volvía a sentar delante de él y lo miraba.

-Tommy nos dijo que estaba dentro de su traje.-dijo Jeffrey.-...dijo que siempre lo llevaba con él.

Noah miro la foto agarrandola con fuerza, era una foto hecha con la camara de Emma en un día de campo, la primera salida de todos después de conseguir que RoboKnight trabaja con ellos de igual a igual, todos estaban felices, Troy sonreía, Gia tenía su tipica sonrisa mortal pero sexy y Emma miraba a la camara a un lado de Gia con una enorme sonrisa.

Y luego al otro lado de Gia, Jake y él miraban a la camara con grandes sonrisas, abrazados y chocando los puños como solían hacer cuando hacían una promesa entre ellos.

Una que Noah recordaba ahora a la perfección.

**Flashback**

_-Somos heroes, Jake pero no invencibles.-dijo Noah.-...prometeme que si algún día estas en peligro, me llamarás, sea lo que sea._

_-Te lo prometo si tu haces lo mismo.-dijo Jake._

**Fin Flashback**

Lo ironico era que, por una vez, había sido Noah el primero en romper la promesa más importante de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Consecuencies Of Truth (Parte 2)**

Si Emma resaltaba alguna cualidad especial de Gia era su capacidad para mantenerse tranquila en los momentos más tensos, por eso, cuando la vio abrir de par en par las puertas de su casa en busca de su madre, supo que aquello era mucho más personal para su amiga de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-¡Mama!-grito Gia mientras subia las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

En vez de seguirla, Emma camino hasta el salón donde su madre veía la televisión, no era un secreto que las dos madres eran tan amigas como ellas dos y que pasaban mucho tiempo una en casa de la otra pareciendo que las dos vivían prácticamente juntas.

-Emma, ¿que le pasa a Gia?-pregunto su madre cuando la vio entrar.

-Busca explicaciones.-dijo Emma.

La reacción de su madre no era la que Emma esperaba, ella imaginaba que su madre quizá no tenía nada que ver con lo que Gosei y RoboKight habían dicho, esperaba que ella simplemente no hubiera dicho nada y solo lo hubiera visto pasar.

Pero su reacción le dio a entender que había hecho algo más que eso.

-Mama, ¿pasa algo que deba saber?-pregunto Emma sentandose a su lado.

-No...-murmuro la madre de Emma.-...claro que no.

Aunque Emma ya sabía que le pasaba y lo confirmaba por su nerviosismo, si algo tenía su madre era que no era capaz de mentirle.

-Mama, dime que le dijiste a Jake.-murmuro Emma.

-¿Jake?-pregunto su madre mirando al suelo.-...no se de que me hablas.

-¡Mama, por favor!-dijo Emma ya enfadada.-...lo se todo, recupere mi memoria y los demás también y ahora queremos respuestas.

Su madre cerró los ojos y se tapo los oidos evitando que las palabras de Emma le llegaran pero la joven no se rindió, agarro los brazos de su madre tranquilamente y la forzó a mirarla mientras cogia aire.

-Mama, solo quiero saber que le dijiste.-dijo Emma.-...no te culpo y seguramente Jake tampoco lo hizo pero necesito saber que pasó.

-Hija...-susurro su madre.-...no quise hacerle aquello de verdad, era un buen chico.

Emma decidió olivdar por un momento que su madre hablaba de Jake en pasado y se concentró en lo que ahora le estaba contando sobre el tiempo que ella no recordaba.

-¿Recuerdas la cámara que encontraste con Gia?-pregunto su madre.-...fue un último regalo de Jake antes de marcharse a su batalla con Vrak.

-¿Regalo?-pregunto Emma.

-El día de vuestro ataque tu camara quedó destrozada.-comento su madre.-...por eso Jake te compró aquella camara con una dedicatoria al lado de los botones de control.

Mientras Emma la miraba, su madre sacó la camara mostrandole la dedicatoria en rosa que Jake le había escrito.

_**Para Emma, la única chica capaz de retratar la naturaleza con verdadera belleza.**_

_**La serpiente.**_

Emma se llevó las manos a los labios mientras leía la inscripción con sus pensamientos revoloteando alrededor de Jake y el esfuerzo que seguramente tuvo que hacer para poder conseguir aquella camara con la inscripción que tenía.

-Mama...esto es...-murmuro ella.

-Te la llevó al hospital.-dijo su madre.-...pero no le deje pasar a verte, aunque me lo pidió y me lo suplico no deje que te víera ni siquiera por el cristal y fue cuando me dio esto y me dijo que por lo menos te lo diera ya que la tuya se había estropeado en la pelea.

Emma asintió lentamente agarrando la camara, todos sabía lo mucho que ella adoraba la naturaleza y lo mucho que le gustaba poder hacerle fotos pero de todos, solo Jake y Gia habían tomado verdadero interes en ayudarla.

-Él era un buen amigo, mama.-susurro Emma.-...¿porque lo hicisteis?

-Porque no quería que fueras una Ranger.-dijo su madre.-...porque después de verte en aquella cama de hospital todo lo que quería era encerrarte en casa y no volverte a dejar salir jamás.

-¿Y preferiste que Jake hiciera todo solo?-pregunto Emma.

-¡No!-dijo su madre frustrada.-...esperaba que con nuestras amenazas él también lo dejara pero en vez de eso se echo todo a la espalda y peleó contra Vrak con fuerza.

-Y acompañado de más Rangers.-murmuro Emma.

-Lo se...-murmuro su madre.-...aunque ninguno de ellos pudo evitar el final.

Emma cerró los ojos con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, ella no quería hacer frente a la verdad que se había dejado caer sobre ellos cada vez que se hablaba de Jake en pasado pero era inevitable pensar que su amigo no había salido de aquella batalla.

-Mama...-dijo Emma lentamente.-...Jake...¿Jake murió?

Las lágrimas de su madre solo hicieron que Emma sintiera su corazón romperse mientras cogía la camara con fuerza y la estrechaba contra ella, sabía que aquello había pasado pero no quería creerlo, no quería hacerle frente.

_¿Porque no esperaste? ¿Porque tuviste que ir sin nosotros?_

-Lo siento tanto, hija mia.-sollozo su madre.

Emma solo abrazó a su madre mientras los llantos de las dos seguían escuchandose por todo el salón y las memorias le hacían recordar que a veces lo más dificil no era vivir con la verdad, si no con las memorias dejadas atrás.

-Dont Forget-

Malvikor aterrizó en la playa agradecido de que estuviera lo sufientemente lejos para que los Rangers no lo detectaran mientras él estaba allí, buscando entre escombros una espada que no sabía exactametne donde podría estar.

Examinar el lugar no era su tarea favorita pero tenía que reconocer que el Ranger y Vrak habían tenido una verdadera guerra mientras caminaba por los restos de armaduras y trozos de la forma robotica de Vrak, había tanto allí que Malvikor tuvo la sensación de que habían estado peleando hasta sus últimas respiraciones.

-Una verdadera batalla...-murmuro mirando al suelo en busca de la espada.

La leyenda que Octoro había contado era una que Malvikor ya había oido mucho tiempo atrás y que ya había comentado a Velkar pero como de costumbre, su principe prefería hacer caso a otros antes que a él.

Fuera como fuera, se decía que la espada del destino tenía la fuerza de cambiar no solo el rumbo del universo si no que también era capaz de darle fuerza y poderes inimaginables a quien la tuviera en su poder y pudiera controlarla.

Si la encontraban y la controlaban, el mundo sería de Velkar hubiera Rangers o no.

Por eso estaba manos a la obra, aunque dudaba que pudiera encontrar algo por allí ya que el lugar llevaba dos años abandonado y cualquiera podría haberse llevado la espada o algun trozo o algo por ese estilo.

-Un momento...-susurro mirando un hueco en la playa.

Malvikor se acercó hasta allí donde una pequeña luz brillaba con fuerza mostrandole un gran dibujo, parecía una base y no podía reconocer exactamente de donde venia, pero estaba seguro que con los aparatos de la nave podría localizar aquella figura.

-Y una vez hecho, quizá sepa donde esta la espada.-murmuro para si mismo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Malvikor miro a su alrededor una vez más antes de coger su capa y desaparecer de la playa con una nueva pista sobre la espada.

_Y un paso más cerca de la dominación del mundo..._

-Dont Forget-

Gia entro en el cuarto de su madre como si fuera el suyo propio cruzando sus brazos mientras su madre la esperaba sentada en la cama.

-Recuerdas todo, ¿verdad?-dijo su madre sin mirarla.

-Claro que si.-dijo Gia.-...Jake...

-Jake no existe, Gia.-dijo su madre.-...será mejor que te olvides de él.

Las palabras de su madre golpearon a Gia con fuerza haciendola bajar los brazos a sus lados mientras la miraba entre la confusión y la desesperación.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Gia.

Su madre no contestó, solo bajo las escaleras encontrandose con Emma y Marie abrazadas y llorando, lo mismo que Gia que siguió a su madre hasta la sala.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el tigre de peluche no estaba ni en el salón ni lo había visto en ninguna parte de la casa después de su madre se lo quitara de las manos.

-Mama, el peluche...-murmuro Gia.

-Esta en el garaje.-dijo su madre.-...de donde no debió salir.

Gia corrió hacia el garaje volviendo a coger al animal de peluche que a pesar de tener un poco de polvo estaba en perfecto estado, algo que Gia agradecía.

-Fue un regalo de Jake...-susurro Emma desde la puerta.-...igual que mi camara, él estuvo en el hospital, Gia.

-Estuvo...-dijo Gia que luego se giro a su madre.-...mama dime por favor que no lo echaste.

-Lo hice.-dijo Katherine.-...Gia, fue lo mejor.

-¡Lo mejor!-grito Gia.-...¡lo mejor era no haberlo hecho, mama!

Su madre se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su postura mientras Gia agarraba el tigre de peluche y se lo llevaba con ella hacia la casa, pero antes de llegar, su madre la detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Porque te preocupa tanto?-pregunto su madre.-...era un buen amigo, si, pero Gia, lo que hice fue por tu bien de lo contrario...

Su madre se detuvo al final de su frase haciendo que Gia mantuviera su mirada en ella para luego moverla sobre la madre de Emma que suspiro y finalmente sobre su amiga que también la miro con una sola lágrima cayendo por sus ojos.

-Emma...-susurro Gia.

-Gia...-dijo Emma acercandose a ella.-...Jake...no salió de la batalla con Vrak.

Y a pesar de que era lo que se imaginaba, que Emma se lo confirmara fue mucho peor que si lo hubiera visto en primera persona, Gia sintió que su corazón literalmente caía al suelo mientras lentamente su cuerpo caía de rodillas.

-¿Jake no salió...?-murmuro Gia.-...Emma, Jake esta...

-Tranquila cariño...-murmuro Emma abrazandola.

Emma consiguió lenvantarla del suelo y llevarla de nuevo a la casa mientras sus madres entraban delante de ellas y preparaban algo caliente para beber.

-Gia, cariño reacciona.-pidió Emma cogiendo sus manos.

La madre de Gia intentó coger la mano de su hija pero ella la apartó y la miro con furia saliendo por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

-Hice lo que creí fue correcto.-dijo Katherine.-...siento muchisimo lo de Jake, Gia, de verdad pero si en su lugar hubieras estado tu...

-Me gustaba, mama.-murmuro Gia entonces.-...me gustaba más que mi amigo y gracias a esta maldita memoria y a tus juegos para protegerme no me he dado cuenta hasta hace unas horas.

-Gia, nunca dijiste nada.-dijo su madre.

-Intentaba disimularlo.-dijo ella frustrada.-...no sabía como afrontarlo y necesitaba tiempo, por eso no dije nada pero realmente me gustaba mama.

Fue entonces cuando Katherine cerró los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que aquel muchacho le dijo en el hospital solo a unos metros de donde estaba Gia.

**Flashback**

_-Vete, Jake, por favor.-pidió Katherine._

_-Lo haré, señora.-murmuro Jake mirando hacia el cristal.-...solo quiero que sepa que tiene una hija fantastica y que estoy seguro de que tendrá una gran vida, aunque siendo egoista me hubiera gustado que esa vida la tuviera conmigo, pero bueno, no puede ser y lo entiendo._

_Sin más se marchó del hospital dejando el tigre de peluche en manos de la mujer que por primera en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras._

**Fin Flashback**

-Kat...-susurro Marie.

-Hija.-dijo Katherine.-...se que no sirve de nada y que posiblemente ahora no quieres ni mirarme pero tienes que saber que me hubiera encantado conocerle y que era un gran chico...

Katherine suspiro mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos haciendo que se levantara rápidamente para salir de la sala dejando a Gia sobre Emma y a Marie caminando tras su amiga para darle algo de paz a su hija y a Gia.

Aunque realmente, no pensaba que la paz fuera a llegar en cualquier momento cercano.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Starting The Journey**

En el centro de mando, Tommy y Gosei esperaban a la vuelta de los Rangers cuando Robo-Knight entró caminando directamente hacia ellos y sin Krissy a su lado.

-Tenemos un problema.-dijo Robo-Kinght.

Los dos mentores lo miraron mientras el robot se acercaba a la pantalla de Jake y mostraba las imagenes de Malvikor buscando entre los escombros de la última batalla del Megaforce negro contra Vrak.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Tommy.

-No lo se.-dijo Robo-Kinght.-...pero creo saber lo que buscaba.

-La espada del destino.-dijo Gosei.

-Eso es.-dijo RoboKnight.-...por eso tenemos que encontrarla antes.

Tommy y Gosei asintieron sabiendo lo importante que era esa espada para todos, todo lo que sabían de ella después de la batalla era que había desaparecido y se figuraban que estaría cerca pero no pensaban que el nuevo mal intentaría retomarla.

-¿Donde la encontro Jake?-pregunto Tommy.

Se acercó a la pantalla rosa para activar los escaneres que le ayudarían a reducir la busqueda mientras Robo-Knight y Gosei se miraban con cierta ironia.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Tommy concentrado en los scanners.

-La encontro en Angel Groove.-dijo Robo-Knight.

-En el desierto donde una vez estuvo el antiguo centro de mando de los Power Rangers.-murmuro Gosei.

Tommy se detuvo en su escaneo para girarse lentamente hacia donde estaban Gosei y Robo-Kinght y mirarlo con la confusión escrita en su cara.

-¿Donde teníamos antes el centro de mando?-pregunto Tommy.-...¿porque no sabía nada de esto?

-Porque estabas inconsciente.-dijo Robo-Knight.-...¿recuerdas? Despues de que Vrak te secuestrara para intentar hacerte malo.

-La historia de mi vida.-dijo Tommy.-...si lo recuerdo pero aún asi, ¿porque nadie me conto nada después?

-Creimos que era mejor que no pasarás por las memorias de la destrucción de tu primer centro de mando.-dijo Gosei.

Tommy suspiro, era verdad que de todas sus malas memorias seguramente aquella fuera la peor, el día que se destruyo el centro de mando fue como si todo lo que había vivido se convirtiera en nada, como si su vida se destrozara con el lugar.

-Pero aún así debisteis decirmelo.-dijo él girandose de nuevo a la pantalla.-...llamare a Conner para que venga conmigo y a Mike para que se encargue de los chicos, lo de Jake les tiene que tener muy mal.

-Si...-murmuro Gosei.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Conner y Kira disfrutaban de un tranquilo día en la playa simplemente mirando al mar mientras los pensamientos los invadían de diferentes maneras, mientras Conner estaba preocupado por los Rangers y por como tomarían la historia de Jake, Kira pensaba en el nuevo mal que parecía perseguirlos y la perspectiva de volver a usar de nuevo sus poderes.

-¿Crees que vinieron a acabar el trabajo?-murmuro Kira.

-Seguramente.-dijo Conner.-...no me explico como pueden volver y volver, ¿es que no han aprendido nada después de lo de Vrak?

Kira sinceramente tampoco entendía a los mutantes, Vrak había caido gracias a determinación de Jake como antes los demás habían caído gracias a la tenacidad y fuerza de los demás Rangers entonces, ¿porque volvían?

_La Tierra se ha conertido en un suculento premio..._

-Si hubiera que pelear...-murmuro Conner.-...¿lo harías?

-¿Lo harías tu?-pregunto ella mirandolo a los ojos.-...cariño, los dos sabemos que esto lo haríamos aunque tuvieramos noventa años, además, dudo que pudiera hacer de mujer afligida esperando a su marido llegar de la guerra.

-Tu no eres así.-sonrió Conner.-...tu no me esperas, vienes conmigo.

-Siempre.-dijo ella.

Se fundieron en un beso mientras el sol brillante resplandecía a través de ellos dandoles la sensación de paz que tanto buscaban y que se vio interrumpida por la llamada de Tommy que Conner intentó ignorar.

-Cogelo...-murmuro Kira entre besos.-...puede ser importante.

-Puede ser.-dijo él robandole otro beso.-...pero nunca más que tu.

Kira sonrió mientra Conner descolgaba el teléfono hablando con Tommy durante unos minutos antes de colgar y mirar a su esposa algo preocupado.

-Kira, sobre lo de acompañarme.-dijo Conner.-...parece que Tommy quiere que vayamos a buscar la espada del destino porque un mutante anda tras ella.

-¿La espada del destino?-pregunto Kira.-...¿la que Jake usó para destruir a Vrak? Pensé que desapareció con Vrak.

-No, todavía esta por ahí al parecer.-dijo Conner levantandose.-...quiere que empecemos a buscar en Angel Groove y...

-Entonces vamos.-dijo ella.-...no vas a estar lejos de mi vista Mckight.

Conner sonrió mientras ella recogía las cosas de la playa y tuvo la oportunidad de ver su melena rubia acompañando a los rayos del sol dandose cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

_Para haber sido un completo idiota en tus años de instituto, has tenido la mejor de las suerte, amigo..._

Y esa, era una cosa más que agradecer a su paso como Dino ranger y a todo lo que había aprendido.

* * *

Entretanto, Mike y Emily habían pedido a Tensou horas antes si ellos podían mostrar a los chicos como habían venido a encontrarse con Jake y porque le habían ayudado en su lucha a lo que el robo había asentido con efusividad antes de pasar todas las memorias a sus morphers.

-Troy debe vivir por aqui.-dijo Mike mirando por las casas.

-No debe ser fácil.-comentó Emily.-...quiero decir, sus padres piensan que esta muerto y nosotros...

Mike se paró a medio camino agarrando las manos de Emily con cariño mientras la miraba y daba un pequeño suspiro.

-Jake esta en un estado casi fatal, Em...-murmuro Mike.-...Gosei mantiene su cuerpo funcionando pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más.

-Pero debería de haber una manera de salvarlo.-dijo Emily.-...es injusto que todos ellos pasen por esto.

-Te prometo que les contaremos la verdad cuando sea necesario, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Mike.

-Esta bien.-murmuro ella.-...pero que conste que pienso que el momento es ahora.

Mike asintió agarrando su mano de nuevo caminando hasta la casa de Troy, él también pensaba en contarselo lo antes posible, pero Gosei quería primero que se dieran cuenta del peligro real de ser un Ranger y de todo el bien y el mal que les rodeaba todo el tiempo y de las decisiones dificiles que deberían tomar de ahora en adelante.

Iba a entrar en el jardín de Troy cuando su teléfono sonó y lo descolgo escuchando atentamente a Tommy mientras Emily miraba a Troy sentado en un pequeño banco mirando a la nada.

-¿Quien era?-pregunto Emily.

-Tommy, dice que él, Conner y Kira deben irse a buscar la espada del destino porque un mutante va tras ella.-dijo Mike.-...y me ha pedido que nos ocupemos de los chicos.

-Esta bien.-murmuro Emily.

Troy los miro por un momento pero su mirada estaba vacía, como si nada pudiera atravesar la barrera que el mismo se había impuesto.

-Eh, Troy.-susurro Mike.-...colega...

-Esta en shock.-susurro Emily.-...debe saber ya lo de Jake.

Mike asintió colocandose delante de Troy dandole suaves palmetadas en la cara intentando hacer que reaccionara pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que miro a Emily esperando que ella pudiera sacar algo de su joven amigo.

-Dejame tu morpher.-dijo Emily.

-¿Que?-pregunto Mike.

-Dame tu morper.-dijo Emily.-...tengo una idea.

Mike le pasó el morpher a Emily quien trazó un simbolo muy familiar que Mike conocía muy bien y que espero, pudiera ayudar a Troy a reaccionar.

-Troy, mira esta imagen.-dijo Emily.-...mira en quien confió Jake en su peor momento.

Delante de ella la imagen de Jake vestido en su traje de Megaforce negro apareció delante de Troy despertando una minima reacción al joven.

_-Gosei, tengo una idea para recuperar la espada del destino.-dijo Jake entrando en el centro de mando._

_-Tu dirás, hijo.-dijo Gosei._

_-Quiero convinar las armas.-dijo Jake quitandose el casco.-...mi hacha con las armas de Noah y Emma para que actue de láser y protector y la garra de Gia con la espada de Troy para luchar contra Vrak por la espada._

_-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Tensou.-...convinar las armas no es fácil, además que sepamos la espada dragón de Troy se hizo para ser manejada solo por un Ranger rojo._

_Jake negó con la cabeza acercandose a la pantalla de Troy donde su arma y su morpher descansaban._

_-Eh, dragón, necesito tu ayuda.-dijo Jake._

_El dragón solo brillo usando la espada para defenderse de Jake que se apartó justo a tiempo de esquivar el golpe._

_-Tranquilo, amigo.-dijo Jake._

_El dragón brillo más aún descansando de nuevo la espada en la pantalla mientras Jake lo miraba sabiendo la verdadera razón de la hostilidad del dragón._

_-Mira...se que es duro no tener a tu dueño a mi también me duele.-dijo Jake.-...pero ahora no esta y yo necesito que me ayudes a salvar todo lo que él quiere, nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, el mundo entero, no te pido que cambies de dueño, solo te pido que me des la misma fuerza que le diste a él para proteger este planeta._

_La espada volvió a levantarse haciendo que Jake se apartara de ella por instinto pero esta vez, en vez de intentar golpearle, la espada se giro y la empuñadura se acerco a su mano para que fuera Jake quien la cogiera._

_-Increible...-susurro Gosei._

_-Si alguien podía eras tu, Jake.-dijo Tensou._

_-Vamos a hacerlo juntos, amigo.-susurro Jake a la espada.-...por Troy._

Emily suspiro al ver la memoria en la pantalla, eran recuerdos que Tensou había grabado de las cosas que pasaban en el centro de mando y ahora que veía como Jake había conseguido que la espada de Troy confiara en él recordaba todas las razones por las que ella y Mike habían confiado en un novato sin experiencia para liderar.

-Esta haciendo efecto.-susurro Mike mirando a Troy.

Troy toco la imagen de Jake con su espada, la espada que él había manejado con valor y que, a pesar de no ser un Ranger rojo, había confiado en Jake para darle su poder.

-Escucha Troy.-susurro Mike.-..lo que pasó fue una tragedia pero tenemos que seguir trabajando en lo que Jake nos dejo y ahora, tenemos que luchar juntos contra este nuevo mal porque debemos proteger este planeta, como Rangers, como humanos y como amigos de Jake.

-Tiene razón, Troy.-dijo Emily...vuelve con nosotros y pelea como un día tu amigo lo hizo.

Una sola lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Troy seguida de otra y de otra más haciendo que pronto los sollozos tomaran el control de su cuerpo mientras Mike y Emily lo abrazaban hasta que pudo controlarse.

-Troy...

-Vamos a hacerlo.-dijo Troy mirando a sus dos amigos.-...voy a salvar la Tierra, por mi amigo.

-Eso es.-dijo Emily.-...y ahora vamos en busca del resto, hay algo que debemos enseñaros a todos juntos.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Troy.

-Memorias.-dijo Mike.-...queremos que sepais como fue la vida de Jake después de vuestro ataque.

Troy asintió levantandose del banco para caminar con Mike y Emily dandose la vuelta una vez más para ver a sus padres en la puerta con miradas preocupadas mientras él se marchaba otra vez a una guerra contra monstruos de otro planeta.

_Lo siento mama, papa, pero esto es lo que debo hacer..._

* * *

Noah había pedido a sus padres que lo dejaran solo para tener su propio momento pero mientras miraba sobre su ordenador las noticias de los últimos dos años relacionados con monstruos y la leyenda que se había formado alrededor del Ranger negro el árbol que tenía justo al lado de su ventana se movió mostrando a Troy acompañado de Mike y Emily.

-Hola colega.-dijo Troy palmeandole el hombro.

-Troy, mis padres me han contado lo de Jake.-dijo Noah con un suspiro.-...él esta...

-Lo se, amigo.-dijo Troy.-...por eso estamos aqui, Mike y Emily quieren que nos reunamos en un lugar tranquilo para ponernos al tanto con memorias y videos del centro de mando.

Noah miro a los otros dos Rangers que levantaron su mano a modo de saludo mientras el Ranger azul asentía, él quería saber también que había pasado con su amigo en todo aquel tiempo, aunque tenía algunas ideas vistos los periodicos.

-Esta bien.-dijo Noah.-...aunque las versiones digitales de los periodicos recogen algunas de sus batallas.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Mike.-...la de Krissy y la del salvamento de la ciudad salieron en portada y vendieron muchisimas copias.

-Se hizo famoso al final.-sonrió tristemente Noah.-...siempre había querido ser un Ranger famoso y cuando lo consigue va y se...

-Era un heroe.-dijo Emily.-...y lo seguirá siendo siempre en la historia de los Rangers y en las vidas de todos lo que lo conocimos.

Noah la miro asintiendo mientras Troy agarraba la foto del grupo y la miraba con un suspiro recordando los tiempos en los que todos eran un equipo.

-La llevaba en su traje.-dijo Noah.-...Tommy Oliver se la dio a mis padres.

-Entiendo...-dijo Troy.

-Tenemos que irnos a buscar a Gia y Emma.-dijo Mike.

-Si, vamos.-dijo Noah.-...no quiero estar aqui.

Ninguno de los tres discutió las palabras de Noah mientras salían de la misma manera que habían entrado y seguían al Ranger azul algo preocupados por su despedida.

-¿No vas a decirle a tus padres nada?-pregunto Emily.

-No les he perdonado nada todavía.-dijo Noah.-...y va a pasar un tiempo hasta que lo haga así que...

-Te entiendo, Noah.-dijo Troy.-...yo también estoy enfadado.

-No Troy no lo entiendes.-dijo Noah.-...mis padres conocían a Jake, su vida, sus sueños...maldita sea ayudamos a preparar su casa cuando por fin se mudo a vivir solo.

-Jake...-murmuro Troy.-...¿Jake estuvo en la calle?

-Cuando era joven.-dijo Noah.-...sus padres murieron y él no tuvo a nadie hasta que mi madre lo recogió una noche, desde aquel día fuimos mejores amigos y mis padres se convirtieron en los suyos.

-Entonces...-murmuro Mike.

-Entonces cuando llegó el momento en que más los necesitaba ellos le dieron una patada en el trasero.-dijo Noah.

Emily puso una mano en la espalda de Noah tranquilizandolo mientras caminaban hacia casa de Gia esperando encontrar a Emma también allí para comenzar con su sesión de terapia.

Si es que la podía llamar así.

* * *

Si llegar a casa de Noah no había sido agradable, hacerlo a la casa de Gia fue todavía peor, nada más llegar a la puerta, Emma y Gia los miraron acercandose a ellos hasta que Katherine las detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Así que esto es lo que haceis ahora.-dijo mirando a Mike y Emily.-...reclutais a jovenes para que luchen guerras y los poneis contra sus padres.

-Señora, no empecemos de nuevo.-advirtió Mike.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Katherine.-...te vas a llevar a mi hija, ¿verdad?

-No si ella no quiere venir con nosotros.-dijo Emily.

-Claro que voy.-dijo Gia con Emma asintiendo a su lado.

-Bastardos, ¿no tuvisteis bastante con matar a uno?-acusó la madre de Gia a los Rangers.

-Se acabo.-dijo Mike colocandose delante de la madre de Gia.-...¡esto llegó demasiado lejos, señora! ¡fue usted quien le quito sus ilusiones! ¿¡sabe las noches que el chico paso deprimido o serio porque ustedes no les dejaban ver a sus hijos!?

Eso hizo callar a la madre de Gia dandole la oportunidad a Emily de ponerse en medio de los dos echando a Mike hacia atrás mientras ahora era ella quien enfrentaba a la confusa madre.

-Jake no era un deprimido, él siempre estaba riendo y haciendo bromas.-dijo Emily quien luego giro su mirada a Gia.-...y estaba enamorado de su hija, señora. Ellos fueron su razón más fuerte para pelear y ahora, por lo menos, le agradeceriamos que dejara que su hija viera todo lo que hizo por ella y por sus amigos.

-Emily, vamonos...-susurro Gia.-...diga lo que diga se lo que tengo que hacer.

-Gia...-murmuro su madre.

-No mama...-dijo Gia..-...esto es lo que quiero hacer, quiero saber que hizo, que pasó y quiero recordarlo como mi heroe.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar lejos de su casa con Emma detrás justo después de que la Ranger rosa se despiera de su madre y por fin todos estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

-Vale...-dijo Mike uniendo sus manos con las de Emily.-...esa a ido bien.

-Lo importante es que estamos todos juntos.-dijo Emily.-...¿donde podemos ir?

-El campús de Conner.-dijo Mike mirandola.-...es donde más tiempo pasaba y ahora esta cerrado pero seguro que Conner nos puede arreglar ese problema.

-Muy bien.-dijo Emily.-...vamos allá.

Los Rangers se miraron con un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir a sus amigos sin saber muy bien con lo que iban a encontrarse.

Solo sabían que fuera lo que fuera, iba a ser una historia increible.


End file.
